Long live the traitor
by Bacon For Pigs
Summary: Being sucked into a pony world is always a good thing, right? Well, that's not the case for this 18 year old girl. Sam needs to know the difference between real friends and being used. Even if it means losing those friends. Even if it means losing it all.
1. An uncomfortable feeling

_Someone is watching me. As stupid as it sounds, I know I'm being stalked. Whenever i go to work or whenever I'm at school, the strange, invisible presence is there hovering behind my back. I don't know when it will stop._

* * *

"Sam! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!"

I rolled my eyes and started flipping patties. _I am not daydreaming, stupid. I am simply looking off into the distance and zoning , what a lousy way to start work. _

"It's okay, Sam." I turn around to see the most annoying person in the universe: Gage the janitor. "We all know you're not normal and have a bad habit of acting like a dork." _Great. Just perfect. I get one dumbass off my back..._ "I wouldn't be talking, Gage. We all know you have a very bad habit of acting like your dick. Short and useless." He glared at me and went back to washing dishes. I smiled victoriously and continued flipping patties.

Something didn't seem right though. There was a tug in my gut and a bitter taste in my mouth. Suddenly, I felt the air around me ripple and turn cold. It was the invisible presence. "_Ha ha! what a wonderful comeback, Sam!" _And it talked to me. "GAHH!" I spazzed out and threw my spatula across the kitchen. It came to a halt on the manager's face. Everyone turned around and gave me surprised looks. "Wow," Gage replied smugly. "I knew you were stupid, but not stupid enough to get yourself fired." My first thought was to kick him in the esophagus, but I had other problems to deal with. I had to explain to my manager why I thought throwing a cooking utensil across the room like a boomerang was appropriate for work.

I got fired. Did I care? No, not yet. I had something else in mind. _It talked. I don't know what it is or how it happened but it talked._ I was so intrigued, I almost crashed my car getting home. _But why did it talk just now when its been around me for almost two months? It sounded like a man...could it be a ghost? No. If it was, everyone in the kitchen would have heard him too. _Questions kept flooding into my mind. I had no answers.

Feeling extremely frustrated, I decided to go to bed. _I just need to sleep over things. Maybe tomorrow I'll get answers._ I brushed my teeth and went to bed. I couldn't sleep yet; I was being watched. The presence was stronger than ever and it got even more uncomfortable as time passed. Nevertheless, I fell asleep, but didn't realize this would be the last time i slept in my own bed.

_**Just as Sam fell asleep, a portal opened across the room. A single arm came out of the portal and snapped its fingers at the sleeping girl. She floated up and out of bed and into the portal she went. Just as the portal started to close, a deep and evil laughter escaped into the darkness. She would never return to the human world. She went into a new one, for better or worse.**_


	2. I work for this guy?

**A/N: I will try uploading as many chapters as I can throughout the week. I don't guarantee that they'll be works of art, (I am a very weak writer) but I will try my best. (Constructive criticism is highly appreciated) **

**-BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

_**A gentle breeze danced across the forest floor. The birds were singing and the clouds were sailing. But one figure was out of place. She was lying on her back, drooling an ocean of spit and snoring like a dragon. Someone needed to wake this loser up.**_

"Hello? Sam? Are you awake?"

Something was pecking at my face. "Arg...stupid bird...get off me." _How the hell did a bird get in my bedroom? _Whatever was touching me a second ago huffed in annoyance.

"Are you going to keep me waiting? Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the most terrifying monster in the world. It had red pupils and sharp horns. It's teeth were curved and pointed. It had the body parts of various to make things worse, it had a malicious smile plastered on its face. One word immediately came into my mind.

"SATAN! AAAAAH!"

I tried getting up but only managed to hit my head on a tree branch.

"What? No! I am-"

"SATAN! AAAAAH!"

I ran around in circles trying to get away from the demon, but still ended up running into trees. The look on his face told me everything: he was going to eat me.

"Will you shut up and pay attention!?" He reached down and grabbed my leg.

"AH! LET GO! LET GO!" I repeatedly punched the thing in the arm, but my attempted freedom only resulted in failure. I had only one option left...

"Finally. I am Disc-"

I started pleading. "Okay, I know I haven't been a good Catholic lately,or a good person in general but please, PLEASE don't eat me!"

An utter look of confusion was the answer he gave me. _He's gonna eat me. I'm a goner. And I'll probably pee my pants in the next three seconds..._

"Shut up! I am not going to eat you! If I was, you wouldn't be alive now!"

_Wait. Hold the phone. His voice sounds...familiar... _"I've heard your voice before. I think it was in a dream or..." _No...no way. It can't be this wacko..._

"Oh, you recognize my voice," He replied to my sudden realization.

"You're the invisible presence!" My mood went from confusion to anger. "What do you want from me? You're the reason I got fired!" My anger just seemed to amuse him.

"Answer my question! Why am I here? I don't recall driving off into a forest and deciding to take a nap on the ground!"

An evil smile spread across his face. "I brought you here. After two months of observing you and your actions, I decided you would fit perfectly in my plan." _I don't like the sound of this... _

"...C-can you put me down?" He gave me a suspicious look, but set me down anyway. I looked around, searching for a place to hide or escape, but he interjected my thoughts.

_Now, 't think of running off. You are in my world now. Theres nowhere to run! I will always know where you are. All humans have some level of chaos in their mind, which means, I will never leave yours._

A new fear arose in my mind: going insane. He gave me a triumphant smile. He knew he won.

_This guy knows how to get things his way. _He was practically controlling me since two months ago! I felt like a cow in a slaughterhouse. "Do I have a choice?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

I sighed. "Okay...what do you want me to do?"

"Excellent! I knew you wouldn't decline my offer! Anyway, you need to do various tasks. All of them have the same rules: Ponies are bad. Don't trust ponies, don't be kind to ponies, don't listen to ponies and outsmart the ponies. They are NOT your friends."

"What? Are you serious? An abnormal dragon-demon like you, is afraid of _ponies_."

He facepalmed and gave me a frustrated look. "I am not afraid of them. They are just too powerful for a simple guy like me."

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat."

"WHATEVER! I need you to head off to Ponyville and destroy the Elements of Harmony."

My anger returned once again. "What the hell do you think I am? A five year old thats going to kill ponies by hugging them?"

"Just do as I say and you'll be fine."

_I don't feel fine..._

"I'll give you more information about your mission on the way." He snapped his fingers and a dog tag necklace popped up. "This is our communication device. Whenever you are in need of help or my advice, use it." He placed it around my neck and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I grabbed the dog tags and inspected them. An anarchy symbol was engraved in one while the other was blank. I sighed. "That dumbass didn't even tell me where '_Ponyville'_ is."


	3. ApplesI'm trippin'

**This chapter is fairly short, but sets up the plot for chapter 4. Once again, I will try my best to post new chapters every week.**

**-BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

_**Our young protagonist journeys on through the foreign land, not knowing where Ponyville is, but determined to get there. Her mission: Destroy the Elements of Harmony...whoever they are. Will she get there alive or will she die at the hand of Discord?**_

I've been walking...for five days. I had to go through a forest full of strange and dangerous creatures, with only stones and branches as my weapons. I went through a desert, dry as hell and as hot as the sun. I have scratches, bruises, a sprained ankle and dirty clothes.

Why am I doing this? To get to Ponyville and fulfill an idiot's wish.

_I'm so tired._

I think I'll just forget about this stupid "mission" and step aside to die a slow and depressing death. Discord can get another delivery girl.

My limbs got weaker with every step. My vision got blurry and was starting to go black. I looked down at the necklace and pleaded to Discord. "Help me."

_**Almost there...**_

"That's what you've been saying for the past three days!"

I ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it on the ground. I couldn't take it anymore...I cried.

"I...*sniff*...can't believe it...first, I get fired...*sniff*...then I end up in this world...and now...I-I'm...going...*sniff,sniff*...to die."

My afternoon was spent by crying and looking at the clouds. I accepted my fate. I was going to die...

The wind was blowing...

The sky, brighter than a sapphire stone...

The grass, cool against my skin...

The scent of apples swimming in the air...

_Wait a minute, apples?_

"Jeez, I'm such a goner, I'm hallucinating apples...What I would do to take a bite out of an apple right now."

_**Are you willing to run?**_

I sat up. "What?"

It was the necklace. I picked it up and tied it around my neck. It started glowing like burning coals.

_**Are you willing to run?**_

"Run where? Back the way I came or to Trippy Town?"

_**Follow the scent...**_

I gave the necklace a look of annoyance, but sniffed around anyway.

_Whoa. The apples are...behind me._

I turned around and started walking in the direction of the smell. After a few steps, what I originally thought was another forest, was an orchard of apple trees. I ran as fast as I could toward my salvation.

These apples were the definition of "eat me". I jumped over the worn out fence and climbed the closest tree. I picked one perfect apple and gave it a huge bite. I swore I was in heaven. I picked a few more and ate them as fast as I could. If my face was any bigger, I would have eaten the whole tree.

"At least I'll live for a few more days."

_**The sun was setting and the moon was getting ready to shine. A girl sleeps at the base of an apple tree, half eaten apples in her hand and her hunger neutralized. Little does she know that this isn't some random apple orchard in the middle of a valley, but the orchard of a farmer willing to get the pests out.**_


	4. A bad encounter

**Here's chapter 4! I hope this is better than the last one.**

**-BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

_Growl...Bark! Bark! _

"Ugh, shut up... I'm trying to sleep."

_Ms. Sanchez should really tell her dog to keep its trap shut in the morning. _

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

A severe pain in my jolted me awake. "AH! LET GO!"

The stupid dog's teeth were anchored onto my leg. I tried shaking it off, but that only made my leg bleed more.

"Ow!" I said as I kicked it in the face. It backed off for a few seconds but prepared itself for another attack.

Being fully awake, I scrambled up the tree and sat on a branch. I clenched my teeth as I rolled my pants leg up.

_Crap...this doesn't look too good..._

The pain was bearable but blood was oozing out of multiple openings. I took off my belt and tied it around my knee to stop the bleeding.

_I hope that dog doesn't have rabies. _

_Bark! Bark! _It was climbing the tree.

"Arg! Get down you turd!"

I had two options: Jump off the tree and run for my life or...throw apples at it. I went with the less life threatening decision.

"Eat apples, Dickhead!" I missed a few shots, but managed to hit it with the few apples I had left.

It squealed, yelped and cried, but never left. _I have to kill it._

"It's either you or me, pal. And I can assure you I'm not going to die of an infection."

I broke a branch off the tree and got ready to kill the animal.

"Winona, why did ya scamper off like that?"

_Ack! What was that?!_

"Ya nearly gave me a hear-...WHAT THE HAY HAPPENED TO MAH APPLES?!"

_Shit. _Shitshitshitshit..._I'm gonna get shot for eating a redneck's apples..._

The lady sounded like she was going to rip my innards out and feed them to a pig. "WHAT WAS EATIN' THEM?! AND WHY DID THEY THROW 'EM AT YOU?!"

_Bark! Bark! _

The dog was barking in my direction. _Go away...please, go away..._

"When I get mah hooves on that bastard..."

_Wait...hooves?_

I was so shocked, I fell out of the tree and landed right in front of the...horse? Not just any horse, but an orange horse with a hat.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, mouths agape and eyes wide in fear.

"Uh...hello?"

It screamed.

The dog tags on my necklace glowed. _**Run!**_

I got up as fast as I could and sprinted away from the horse. _Ow! Stupid leg. _Something got caught around my ankle. A rope. I tried shaking it off, but I was too late. The orange horse brought me down.

_Oof!_

"You...are NOT going anywhere. Ah'm goin' to take you to the-" I cut off her sentence by slapping her in the face.

"Get off me!" My distraction gave me enough time to tie her hooves together with the rope around my ankle. Once again, I tried running away from the horse but it had plans to take me down.

"Winona! Go after it!"

_Oh no..._

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

With my newfound adrenaline rush, I ran for my life.

"Don't let it escape!"

* * *

I was getting tired really fast. The apple orchard was extraordinarily large and it didn't help that I was being chased by a dog.

"Stop..._pant_... chasing..._wheeze..._me!"

I could tell it was tired too. It was wheezing like a smoker and wasn't running as fast as it was before.

I quickly formed a plan in my head and executed it immediately. I zigzagged through the trees until I heard a loud _thump_.

"Finally!"

I looked back to see an unconscious dog at the base of an apple tree.

Unfortunately, my victory was short lived because I ran into another horse. Two to be exact.

There was a pink one that gasped as soon as it saw me and quickly zoomed away. The other one was yellow and had...wings. It just stood there and observed me carefully.

_Crap! Its probably gonna tie me up like the orange one!_

I tried running away, but my body wasn't in it anymore. My lungs were burning, my injured leg was bleeding all over again and I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"A-are you okay?"

It was talking to me... I nodded quickly in response.

"Y-you don't look okay...you're bleeding. Do you need help?"

_Yes, I need help getting away from you horses._

"No, I'm fine."

It extended it's leg and tried helping me up. Just before it could do that, though, a blue, winged horse came down from the sky.

"Fluttershy! Some creature from the Everfree Forest came out this morning and tied Applejack down!"

Its gaze went from the "Fluttershy" to me. But it didn't look at me in a comforting way.

"Don't move," it threatened me through clenched teeth.

I stared at it for a few seconds and then back at the "Fluttershy". Its eyes told me to stay put, but I was way too stupid to actually do that. So, I got up and ran...again.

I didn't get too far when a burning, pink force hit me in the side of my body. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and my clothes were smoking. A lavender colored horse with extended wings and a glowing horn stood over me. It had a stern look on it's face.

"What are you? What are you doing here in Equestria?"

My vision went black.

_**Our young protagonist gets dragged into a library. She is tired, hungry and definitely scared. Will her world turn into sunshine and rainbows or a complete disaster? Only Celestia knows... **_


	5. History Lesson

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted new chapters recently. Reviewing for finals isn't a fun job. Oh well. I should quit my shenanigans and just continue with the story. Peace out.**

**-BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a fluorescent pink heaven. _Pink clouds? _I grabbed a clump of cloud and licked it. "Cotton candy." I shoved the cloud into my mouth and chewed frantically. As soon as I swallowed it, though, it dissolved into chocolate milk. "What the hell..."

_**Sam...**_

The voice was echoing throughout the landscape. "Who's there?"

_**Wake up.**_

The environment went from a fluffy pink to a dark void. A portal opened beneath me and sucked me in like a black hole. "No. No!"

_**Wake up.**_

* * *

I woke up. _Ow...why am I in so much pain?_ I felt like I ran through five hundred brick walls. That were on fire. And covered in barbed wire. Yup, that just about sums it up.

After I mentally complained about my aching body, I took notice of my surroundings. I was on the floor with my hands tied behind my back. The room was somewhat dark and there were books lined up in shelves. I was about to cry out for help, but heard a voice from behind me. It sounded like the horse that tazed me with pink electricity.

"I've read about these creatures before. They were called...Man. Legend has it that Man taught everything they knew and learned to the ponies and other animals."

_What the heck is that thing talking about?_

"Man was creative, imaginative and curious. They liked exploring the world for new ideas and inventions. Man was kind, generous, happy, honest and loyal. Everyone had complete and utter trust in Man. Discord had plans for them, though. He corrupted their minds and turned them against us."

_Those stupid horses don't know anything. They think he's a bad guy!_

"Segregation was not uncommon between ponies and Man. They left us and settled in an area named the Evergreen Forest. But separation and hate only made things worse. Discord became ruler of Man and had plans to overthrow the princesses. He created bizarre monsters and creatures to use against us. Man created evil weapons of war such as swords, catapults, crossbows and guns. Soon, this feud spread to other countries. Griffons, Sea ponies and forest dwellers on our side, Dragons, Monsters and rebellious ponies on theirs. The tension between us broke and soon, we started the Equestrian Revolution."

_Equestrian what?_

"The ponies had no chance against Man and Discord. After eighteen years of constant fighting, the ponies had lost all hope. Just as we were about to give up, Princess Luna had found a way to defeat evil. She drained all the good elements from Man and combined them with a magic that only ponies were able to understand: Friendship. All the kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and honesty were taken from Man and used against the one creature that didn't have anything. The princesses turned Discord to stone and Man was left without a leader. The revolution ended two days later and Man was banished from Equestria.

They swore they would have revenge. Man wanted their land to be available for them when they returned. So, they put a spell on most of Equestria's land and named it The Everfree Forest. A land that would never be tamed or inhabited by ponykind and would remain as free and wild as Man's soul. Slowly, Man turned into nothing but history and they were never seen or heard of again."

_Uh... I'm right here._

"Many don't know or remember Man. Some do and have nicknamed Man as The Traitors of the Land."

I've had just about enough with the whole _Evil-Man-Discord_ lecture and my arms were getting sore. I heard another voice. It sounded raspy and squeaky. "What do you think we should do with it Twilight? You said it was dangerous so I think we should just throw it in a river or something."

"No! This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity! I'll experiment with it first and if it doesn't wish to cooperate, we'll just take it to the princess."

_Great. So now I'm like a little science experiment? Perfect. I always wanted to be interrogated by horses._ I decided to cut in on their conversation.

"Yeah, sure. Talk all you want about me. I don't mind, really. Just...untie me and let me go. Kay? I promise not to hurt you." Since they were behind me, I couldn't see their reactions. Something told me they weren't overjoyed.

"It...talked..."

I heard one of them trot over to me slowly. _SMACK!_ I passed out...again.

* * *

"Ugh...why do I keep falling asleep?"

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a well lit room. I was still on the floor, but was propped up against a wall. There were three horses at the far end of the room, talking about me probably. Two were looking at some books, reading something about me probably. And a little dinosaur looking thing was trying to clean the wound on my leg.

"Are you feeling better?" it asked me.

"If you let me go I will."

It pressed a cold, wet cloth against my injury, causing me to flinch and clench my teeth. _Ow...Ow... "OW!"_

It just shook it's head softly and continued cleaning my leg.

"Why are you doing this?"

It put the cloth down and sighed.

_Great. I probably hurt it's feelings by asking it a simple question._

"You are hurt. You are thirsty, tired and probably hungry. And from what Twilight has told us about you, you're probably lonely too. I am _helping_ you. I will heal you, feed you and earn your trust. Right now I'm the only friend you've got."

"And why would you want to befriend me? Cause I'm a little science project for you or what?"

It gave me a small smile and touched my arm.

"We have one thing in common. We are different from _them_." It looked over at the horses.

_We are...different. I guess it is the only friend I've got. Discord never said anything about dinosaurs..._

"What's your name?"

"Spike the Dragon at your service! And what might your name be?"

"Just call me Sam." _So it's a guy and he's a dragon...not a dinosaur._

"Pleasure making your acquaintance, Sam." He extended his arm and took my hand in his. I shook hands with him causing him to smile. "Back at ya, Spike."


	6. Ponies everywhere

**Can't decide whether I should go see Equestria Girls or not. I thought it was a waste of time at first, but the trailers are making me think otherwise...I still have a little bit of faith left in the producers. Anywho, here's chapter 6.**

**-BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

All the ponies had left the library and gone to their appropriate households. It was just me and Spike; He was telling me everything about Ponyville and the people (ponies) who lived in the town. I was just sitting there, taking in every ounce of information and trying to form some sort of plan.

_Discord told me to avoid ponies... I guess I failed that part of the mission. Besides that, there is nothing else he told me to do. So...what do I do now?_

"Okay, so now that I told you about most of the residents in Ponyville, I will talk to you about my best friends."

"Are your friends dragons too, or are they some other mythical creature?" He gave me a confused look, but answered my question anyway.

"No. They are the ponies that were talking about you earlier. Oh, and sorry they tied you up... And beat you up... And threatened to throw you in a river..."

"It's alright. This isn't the first time someone threatened to throw me in a river."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't know what to make of my answer. I told him to continue talking.

"Okay...As I was saying, I'll tell you all I know about my best friends. First up is Pinkie Pie, craziest mare in all of Equestria, but in a good way. She knows how to throw the best parties, make desserts and overall, have fun!"

I shook my head. "I haven't seen her."

His mouth snapped open in shock. "What! Are you sure? She is pink and bouncey and loud and-"

"Nevermind! I have seen her." The image of the bubbly, pink horse returned to mind. _But I only saw her once. I bumped into her, then she gasped and ran away. _"Hmm..."

"Then there's...Rarity. The most beautiful pony in the world. Her beauty is so radiant, it melts everypony's face and makes them explode...twice!" He was so lost in his little Dino-world, he started to float a few inches off the ground.

"Wow. I'll make sure to wear a hazmat suit whenever I'm a few miles near her. And just for fun, I think I'll also give her a few Ugly-pills to stop her murderous beauty."

He stopped floating and gave me a sarcastic look. "For the record, Rarity is way too smart and amazing to take these so called 'Ugly-pills' from strangers. And it wouldn't matter, she would still be beautiful if she looked like a mule. Pretty soon, she's gonna realize that I'm the most important thing in her life. Then we're gonna get married and-"

_I've had just about enough listening about his Dino-Dragon fantasies._

"So far, you only have two friends. One is a crackhead and the other is your hormones acting up. Shall we continue?"

He huffed in annoyance. "Fine, we'll talk about Rarity later. Next is Applejack."

_He's friends with cereal? Apple Jacks are pretty good, but I'm more of a Fruity Pebbles fan._

"Applejack is the coolest cowpony you will ever meet! She is great at corralling critters, fighting monsters, making pies, but her real talent is maintaining the farm, Sweet Apple Acres."

Corralling, fighting, Sweet Apple Acres? It's the pony that attacked me with her dog! She's the reason I'm gonna die from an infection!

"What the hell?! How is she cool at all? She attacked me with her dog while I was asleep! Who attacks someone in their sleep?"

"A farm pony that cares about her crops and makes sure they're not stolen." I glared at him. But it wasn't any old glare. This was one of those glares where you wish the person's eyeballs would pop. He was pissing me off with his dumb remarks.

"I didn't steal anything. Stealing is when you take someone else's belongings out of their property and make it yours. I simply ate a few apples and left the cores. I was borrowing. If she wants her apples back, she'll have to wait until I take a dump." Instead of giving me an approving look for my speech, he started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha! That was gross, but hilarious! I think you should get angry more often!" I was officially confused and annoyed, and it didn't help that he snorted every five seconds.

"Okay Spike, you either continue informing me about your friends or I go to sleep. You're not even supposed to be talking to me. You're supposed to be sleeping next to that purple horse. And now I'm getting in a bad mood from lack of sleep!" He stopped laughing and inspected me for a while.

"You act a lot like Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow what?" _If he's talking about the rainbow-haired horse with the bad attitude..._

"She has a rainbow mane and has wings. I think she was the one that wanted to drown you, and the one that knocked you out..."

"How do I act like that at all?! I didn't think of drowning ponies when I first saw them! I didn't knock anyone out! And I didn't threaten anyone either!" He continued looking at me half concerned, half amused.

"All I know is that you two will either be very good friends or..."

"Or what?"

"Or...you two will hate each other. Simply because you act alike."

I sighed. _Wonderful. I will either be hated or tolerated. This is just perfect. I can't believe he's even bringing this up. Friends? I don't have time for friends. I need to accomplish my mission and hopefully return to my world._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves. It was the purple pony. She probably woke up and saw that Spike wasn't in his bed. _Crap._

"Oh no! It's Twilight! She probably realized I wasn't snoring and went to check on me. Now she knows I'm here," he whispered.

There was a sudden flash of white light and the purple pony appeared out of thin air. She was probably gonna murder me on the spot for _breathing._

"Spike. Walk away from the Man. Slowly, and don't look into it's eyes."

Oh my goodness. Earlier today, there was so much intelligence in that pony's voice. Now, it just sounds ridiculous.

"Okay. First of all, I am a WOMAN. Female version of a guy. Second, I'm not an _it,_ I have a name. Third, he can walk away from me as fast as he wants, I can't get him because I'm tied down and currently crippled. And lastly, there is nothing wrong with my eyes, I'm just slightly blind and have to use glasses." I was so proud of myself. That was the most intelligent thing I have ever said in my life. Or the stupidest. But I got no applause, just an evil glare from the pony.

The horn on her head lit up and she aimed it at me.

"Do not try to brainwash me, creature of evil. Your words of evil are nothing against my magic."

_Oh crap._

She fired and a pink bolt of lightning struck me in the face.

* * *

_Ow...My __head. _

I opened my eyes and saw the night were more stars out tonight and they were brighter than usual. The crescent moon was also slightly bigger and brighter too.

_Am I back at home and just dreamt the whole thing? ….And somehow ended up sleeping outside?_

"Great. you're finally awake."

_I've heard that raspy, voice somewhere. _I quickly sat up but banged my head on something. "Ow!"

A metal bar. And another. And another. I was in a cage.

"What the heck? Why am I in a stupid cage? Do you think I'm some sort of animal or what?"

I tried finding the rainbow haired pony, but I needed something brighter than the moonlight. I heard a light _thump_ behind me and turned around. I was face-to-face with the blue pony.


	7. Saving someone's life

**Waiting for Equestria Girls dvd to come out. Turns out I was too much of a lazy ass to go see it in theaters. I'd rather watch it on my couch anyways. **

**-BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

"You never answered Twilight's question. Why are you here and what do you want from us? Do you want to take our land away? Or wipe out the pony race? Well you won't achieve any of that, scumbag. Especially with me here. I'll get destroy you in ten seconds flat."

In the five minutes that I was awake, the blue pony started interrogating me and beating me up. _Well, at least I know Spike lied. These ponies aren't nice and don't wish to be peaceful._

"Why don't you shut up and let me talk?" She gave me a death stare and punched me in the face. Who knew horse hooves were harder than cinder blocks?

"Twilight warned me about your way of tricking ponies into rebelling against their own kind. Your evil words won't affect me though. I am the Element of Loyalty! I will never go against my own blood and country!" Another punch. I spat out some blood and looked her in the face. I was not going to be inferior to a horse. She insulted me, kicked me, punched me and threatened to drown me, but I was not going to be at the bottom of the food chain.

"Shut up and listen, _pony._"

She didn't show an ounce of retreat, only hatred. I decided to give a brief but informative speech.

"Don't mess with me. You know nothing about me and my race. We are called Humans. We don't bow down to anybody. We look to the sky and soar. We want freedom. We search for peace and tranquility... We are humans. We don't bow down to anybody. We can destroy. Like fire in a forest or a storm at sea. We conquered many civilizations in the past, and I guarantee that we can still do that now. I am willing to act like a human, barbaric and arrogant, if you don't calm your tits."

I exaggerated some parts, just so the pony would take me seriously, but it just burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

_Oh come on! This was the most serious I've been my entire life and it mocks me! Stupid horse..._

"Oh my gosh! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Barbaric? More like scared and weak!" She continued laughing. I was about to reach out and continuously smash her head against the cage, but a rustling of leaves caught my attention. Something was coming up from behind her.

It was still dark out but I could make out the creature's shadow. It stood on its hind legs and gave a low growl.

"Hey, pony! Get out of here now!" She stopped laughing and gave me an annoyed look. "I am a PEGASUS, dumbshit. And why do you want me to leave? So you can escape? I don't think so."

I was about to warn her again, but I was too late. The creature brought its arm down and slammed her body onto the cage. It then grabbed her limp body with it's jaws and started walking away.

"Hey,"

I yelled as loud as I could. It turned around and it's glowing eyes met mine.

"Leave her alone!"

It put the pony down and made its way towards me. _Oh shit! Why did I have to act so thoughtlessly?!_

The thing looked like a combination of a lion, bear and giant scorpion. It smelled like Bambi's corpse. Overall, it was gross and menacing. Once again, it stood on it's hind legs and brought its arms down onto the cage.

"Dent it all you want, dumbass. You won't get the crippled tuna that lives inside!"

While it was crushing the cage, I looked over to the pony. She wasn't moving. _C'mon. Get up and fly away already. _

Giving up, the monster gave out a growl and walked back to the pony.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done with you! Put the pony down!"

It completely ignored me and made its way to the forest. "Arg! Come back here!" It was gone.

I clenched my fists and looked around, desperately trying to find a way out.

_Wait!_

I pulled the necklace out from my pocket and looked at it. _Discord said to call him whenever I needed help._ "Discord! Help me out! Please!" The dog tags started glowing bright yellow.

_**Hmm. Are you sure you don't want something else? I mean, what's the point of getting out and being unable to walk?**_

"Well then, fix all my injuries!"

_**Restore your health? Got it.**_

The dog tags emitted a white light and it flowed around the cage. My body started glowing blue. "What the hell?" I assumed it was magic because I felt a burning sensation on all my injuries. The most painful one was the bite on my leg and my broken nose. After about two minutes, the burning sensation was replaced by a cold, water-like feeling.

_Jeez, why does magic have to hurt so much?_

After the "magical light show", I inspected my body and found no injuries present. There were only scars.

_Thanks._

I stuffed the necklace back into my pocket and tried finding a way out of the cage. The creature that attacked the pony managed to weaken some bars and bend them into an opening. I slid out of the opening and landed on the soft grass.

"Okay," I said while I dusted myself off, "Now to follow the dumbass and rescue the smartass."

I realized the mistake I had made after I stepped foot in the forest. There was no turning back now. I had to save someone's life.

* * *

The forest was dark, wet and cold. The moonlight barely touched the forest floor.

"Crap...I'm gonna have a hard time finding Rainbow Whatever-Her-Name-Is... Maybe the monster already ate her. I could still bring the remaining body parts to her friends. But then they'll think I ate her..." I sighed. Even if she was alive and I brought her back safely, it wouldn't matter. I'd still be accused of "brainwashing" her and making her attack herself.

"Why am I even searching for this pony? I'm out of the cage! This is my chance to run away!"

My conflicting thoughts were interrupted by a loud and hungry growl.

_She's close._

I sprinted in the direction of the growls. I was so focused on the location of the monster, I tripped and nearly fell into a ravine.

"Holy shit!"

It was at least two hundred feet deep, if I hadn't tripped, I'd be a pile of blood and broken bones. I got up and ran along the edge of the ravine, if the monster got near me, it would hopefully fall into the giant deathtrap. I was running out of breath and the monster was nowhere to be seen. Just as I was about to give up, I saw a small trail of blood on the grass.

_ROAR!_

I jumped out of the way just as the monster brought down it's arm to kill me. It might have been big, but it was also slow and stupid. I quickly took off my shoe and threw it at it's face as hard as I could. It opened it's mouth and swallowed it whole.

"...Are you fucking SHITTING ME?! You ATE my shoe! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I grabbed a large rock and ran up to it. As soon as I got near it's mouth, I shoved the rock down its throat.

"Eat shit, you fucking turd!"

It shoved me out of the way with it's tail and started gagging. I got up and started looking for the pony.

"Rainbow? Where are you!" I looked in the bushes and in the trees. There was no sign of her.

…_.The trail of blood!_

I spotted the trail of blood again and started following it. It led me to a cave. That smelled like zombies taking a shit. I went in and looked around for the blue pony.

"Rainbow? Are you here?"

After searching through various woodland creature corpses, I found her body, next to what appeared to be a doe. I crouched down and inspected her wounds. She had four long cuts along her back. The monster's teeth must have done that when it picked her up. Next, I put my ear against her chest. It was faint, but her heart was still beating.

_But it won't if I just stand here and do nothing._

I grabbed her by the legs and as gently as possible, picked her up.

_Ack! She probably weighs as much as me._

I was about to make my way out of the cave when the monster blocked the entrance. I jumped into the nearest pile of corpses and hugged the unconscious pony to death. The monster had blood oozing out of it's mouth and seemed rabid. But to make things worse, it started walking in my direction.

_Crap._


	8. Not a life worth saving

**How's your summer? Wow, really? Mine's kinda...slow. Nothin' else to say.**

**-BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

"Ugh... Where am I?"

The pony that was unconscious a few moments ago, started waking up in my arms. We were being hunted down by the monster and it didn't help that she muttered something every five seconds. I threw my hand over her mouth just as the monster reached our hideout.

"Shut up, shut up!"

It sniffed around for a little while, then left and inspected another pile of corpses. I sighed in relief. _Jeez, that was close. If Rainbow had talked while it was here-._ I mentally screamed when she bit my hand. She spit it out and struggled to get away from me.

"Why the hay are you cuddled up against me!? And how did you get out of the cage? Let go of me! If you don't let go, I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to-." I shoved a rabbit carcass in her mouth.

"Can you be quiet?! I'm trying to save both our asses from that thing out there, but you obviously want us to die!"

She spit the rabbit out and looked at me in a threatening way. "Why don't you shut up! You can't tell me what to do! You're just trying to mess with my mind, by trying to scare me, it won't work! I know this is all fake!"

_Why can't she see that I'm freakin' serious? Maybe I should just push her out and let the monster eat her while I run away..._Using her as live bait was very tempting, but also very stupid. I'd probably trip and break my leg just trying to get out of the pile. Then we would both be eaten. _So we're stuck here until we die... Great._

She started struggling again, but got tense as soon as we heard a low growl. "That's a manticore growl."

Once again, the monster approached our little hideout and sniffed around.

"We need to get out of here..." She distanced herself away from me and gave me an annoyed look. "I can care less about you. _I_ need to get out of here. If it gets you, that's your problem not mine."

Just as she finished her sentence, the manticore grabbed her wings and violently pulled her out of the pile.

"AAAH! LET GO!"

_Oh crap, what do I do..._ I ran toward the manticore but it swatted me away with it's tail.

"What the hell! Put her down you shithead!"

It walked out of the cave and slammed her against the ground. It then put its paw on her and pressed down on her fragile body. Blood started trickling out ofher mouth and she started making gagging noises_._ All I could do was stand there and panic.

_WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Why should I care? It's her problem not mine. SHE'S GONNA DIE! She doesn't need your help. Even if she lives, she will still be an ungrateful little bitch...I DON'T CARE! SHE NEEDS MY HELP!_

I stopped arguing with myself and ran inside the cave. "Even if she never thanks me for this, leaving her to die is the worst decision I could possibly make."

I grabbed a deer antler and ran back outside.

"Hey fuckface!" It turned it's ugly face toward me and bared its teeth. "I told you to leave her ALONE!"

I ran up to it and stabbed it in the face with the antler.

_ROAR!_

It staggered back and held its bleeding face. This gave me a chance to run over to Rainbow Dash and see how she was doing.

_Oh my goodness..._

There was blood all over her mouth and one of her legs looked broken. Apart from that, there were new cuts on her exhausted body. I sighed. "Alright, lets get you up."

I gently rolled her over on her stomach, if I hadn't, she'd drown in her own blood.

I heard the manticore growl once more and turned to face it. It had broken the antler off it's face, but it's eye and nose were cut and bleeding heavily. _It wants to kill me..._

I got up and started running toward it again. It crouched down and prepared for an attack. But an attack never came. I sharply turned left and ran back to the ravine. Just as I suspected, the predator sprinted after the bait. My adrenaline rush only lasted a few seconds and I started getting slower and slower.

_C'mon! I'm almost there! _

I tripped and almost fell in the ravine again. I quickly got up and turned around just in time to see the raging beast. It was foaming at the mouth and it's one glowing eye was emitting hatred.

"Come here asshole. I know you want me dead. I took out your precious little eye." It bared its teeth and gave a low growl. "You ate my shoe. I want that back." It got closer. "You hurt a defenceless little horse. What a coward." It got closer. "She is in pain. Now...you're going to die." It roared and charged right at me. I jumped out of the way just as it was about to grab me. The ground underneath it collapsed and it fell into the ravine.

I gave out a sigh of relief, but my victory was interrupted by another problem. _Rainbow Dash._

If the manticore was one of the forest's residents, I could only imagine what his neighbors look like.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was in the same place I had left her. And she hadn't moved at all. I kneeled down next to her and poked her back.

"Hey... Are you alright?" I received no response.

"C'mon. Get up." The silence was too much for me.

"Rainbow Dash! Answer me! You couldn't stop talking when we were in that manticore's cave, but now you decide you need to shut up?!" I grabbed her and made her sit up, but she still wouldn't talk to me. I put my anger aside and realized how much of a jerk I had been.

_She's hurt and here I am yelling at her like some kind of dick. I'm such a wonderful person. _I sat down and tried to figure out what to do. _Maybe she's angry at me... Maybe she's...Crying?_

She was shaking and quietly sobbing... I had no idea what to do. So, I apologized.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I really am... I don't know what I did to make you this upset-"

"Shut...up."

I was surprised and confused at her reply.

_I save her skin and she tells me to shut up? Who does she think she is? A simple "Thanks" or "It's alright" or even "Who cares" would have made me feel better. _I gave up. There was no way to please this pony. I quietly got up and distanced myself from her. _If she doesn't want my help, fine. I don't need to risk my life for a pony that can care less whether she's alive or dead. Might as well get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll have to walk through this stupid forest and hopefully end up in the middle of nowhere._

I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes. Not long after, I heard the sound of hooves and a heavy _thump_ next to me. She was still crying. _Ugh. What does she want?_

"...Thanks."

I almost had a heart attack when she muttered that word. I sat up and looked at her. She kept staring at the ground. I didn't know if her crying was caused by her wounds or because she was showing emotion. I scooted closer to her and picked her head up. She had dry blood all around her muzzle and fresh tears streaming down her face. Seeing her fractured and sad gesture made me do the dumbest thing ever. I hugged her.

"Think of this awkward and stupid hug as 'your welcome'."


	9. Into the woods

**I gotta say, I didn't think I'd continue this story. I really thought Chapter 1 sucked. But for some reason, I'm still writing crappy chapters. So here's crappy Chapter 9.**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

_"I didn't know all this food was going to be here. If I had, I would've brought some extra napkins." _

_There were piles and piles of food on every single table. Just the sight made my mouth water. A pony dressed in a white outfit stepped up with a huge smile on her face._

_"You can eat all you want Sam. If you need anything else, just ask."_

_ I walked toward the nearest table and grabbed a hamburger. "I can't believe you got all this food for me! It must have cost a fortune!" Many ponies laughed hysterically at me. It seemed a little creepy but I pushed all negative thoughts away. I wanted to eat._

_I gave the hamburger a huge bite and looked back at the ponies. Their eyes were dark and menacing. Their smiles were no longer kind and welcoming, but crazed and malicious. "Uh... What's going on?" There was more creepy laughter and the pony in white spoke again. _

_"We're so happy you like the food! It was all made for you. We all put our hearts into it!" _

_The hamburger flavor was replaced by blood and raw meat. "Ack!" I spit it out as quickly as I could but the taste was still in my mouth. "What the heck! Why would you put that into my food?" They weren't laughing or smiling anymore, instead they had anger written all over their face._

_"You spit it out. Don't you like it? You're too thin. Eat." _

_They walked closer to me and opened their mouths. "Eat," they all said in unison._

_"Get away! I don't want your food!"_

_I grabbed a pitcher and prepared to throw it. A pony demon hissed and the liquid in the pitcher turned into a bunch of small spiders. "AAAH!" I dropped the pitcher and ran across the room. The pony demons were closing in on me. "Eat!" I threw my arms over my head and crouched in a corner. "EAT!"_

* * *

"AH!"

I quickly sat up and looked around. Nothing but trees and sunlight. I sighed and tried calming down. _Okay, no pony demons. I'm safe and I haven't died. Growl..._ I put my hand over my stomach and tried ignoring the pain.

"Crap...I haven't eaten anything in days."

The pain subsided and I looked around once more. I was still in the forest. It looked scary and evil at night, but now it was calm and slightly beautiful. The rays of sunlight that actually managed to get through the thick forest canopy, brought a happy feeling to the environment. A few feet away from me was Rainbow Dash, curled up on the ground and quietly snoring. She didn't look quite as annoying while she slept.

_I bet she's still exhausted from last night's near-death experience...Or maybe she's in pain._

My stomach growled and startled Rainbow Dash awake. "Uhh... Sorry I woke you up." She yawned and closed her eyes again. _Nevermind then. Just go back to sleep._ I stood up and walked to the nearest tree.

"If only I could remember what Bear Grylls said in that one episode... It was something about eating leaves."

I looked at the leaves and made a face. The leaves were dark green and looked pointy enough to graze the inside of my cheek. "Maybe I should eat the bark." I tried peeling it off with my fingernails, but ended up cutting my finger. "Ow!" I heard laughing from behind me and I turned around to see Rainbow grinning at me.

"What's so funny?"

She simply shook her head and closed her eyes._ Hmph. I can't believe she laughed at me. There's nothing funny about being hungry._ I walked over to another tree and looked at the leaves. These leaves were a lighter shade of green but instead of being pointed, they were round. I grabbed a branch and bit off a few leaves. At first they tasted rubbery, but then started numbing my mouth.

"AH!"

I quickly spit the paste out and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "Fuck dith! I'm gonna end up killin' mythelf!" I heard Rainbow laugh again. _Calm down, Sam. After a few minutes, you won't sound so stupid anymore._ I sat down on the base of the tree and looked over at Rainbow Dash. There was a goofy grin plastered on her face. I remembered my nightmare with the demon ponies and the horse meat hamburger. My stomach growled._ Oh no. I am not eating a pony. That's gross and selfish. Besides, eating her would only poison me and we would both be dead._

The numbness in my mouth decreased but the rubbery taste was still there. I spit once more and then walked over to the blue pony. She looked away as I got near her, but I sat down next to her anyway.

"You feeling any better?" I asked.

She snorted and looked at me amusingly. "Watching an idiot trying to eat a tree sure has made me feel better about myself."

I gave her an ugly look and mocked her voice. "Well unlike you, this idiot hasn't eaten anything for the last few days. Also, this idiot is an omnivore and you are looking like a pretty good breakfast. Did this idiot happen to mention that you are crippled and can't run away. You are in a pretty awful situation, aren't you?"

She stopped smiling and turned around again. "What? I only said the truth. Besides, watching an unhealthy and injured pony is making me feel alot better about myself."

"Ha, ha. Real funny, Sam. Now leave me alone." She scooted away from me and closed her eyes.

"Well you know what? I can't leave you alone. You aren't in the best condition and we're still in this forest. Aside from that, I'm hungry, which means I'll have to go look for food. You'll be here all by yourself and die from loneliness."

I received no response, so I grabbed her and made her lie on her back.

"What are you doing?"

I pressed my fingers lightly onto her ribs and saw her flinch. "Your ribs are broken. And by the looks of it, so is your wing and leg. You also have cuts along your back and they might get infected. I'm no doctor, but I think we need to get you cleaned up and bandaged." She gave me a look of annoyance and closed her eyes again. "For your information, Sam, I am fine. I don't need any of your advice."

_Really? She's going back to being stubborn? Fine._ _We're gonna do this her way._

"Alright. You obviously know what you're doing. Get up. We're walking back to Ponyville." She glared at me but attempted to get up anyway. I extended my arm for support, but she just swatted it away. "I can do this on my own," she said through clenched teeth. After two minutes, all she accomplished was pain and tears. I sighed.

"Stop."

She let herself fall back onto the ground. I sat down next to her and tried to comfort her, but she quickly backed up.

"C'mon. Let me help you."

"I don't trust you."

I laughed and nodded to her response. "Well you know what? I don't trust you either. If you were completely healthy and I was the injured one, you would fly off and leave me to die." Her facial expression went from frustrated to guilty. "You're right." _Uh, I thought she was gonna say something else._ The silence that came after her response was horrible enough to kill babies…

.._.This is awkward._

I slowly got up and walked to the highest tree._ Maybe I can see our surroundings from here..._ I started climbing the tree in hopes of finding a river or something useful. As soon as I reached the top, all I saw was more trees. Crap. I climbed back down and walked over to Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, lets go." She gave me a concerned look and shook her head. "No, first tell me where we're going." I pointed up to the sun. "Does the sun set in the west or in the east?"

"West, why?" If this pony was educated in any way, I think it would know what a physical map would look like. "Do you know where Ponyville is on a map? And if possible, do you know where we are?"

She pondered for a moment and then pointed at a tree. "Gimme a stick and I could draw a map in the dirt." I ran toward a tree and broke a branch off, taking off all the leaves as well. I gave it to her and she put it in her mouth. After a few scribbles she spit it out and pointed at the badly drawn map.

"I'm guessing we're in the Everfree Forest. All this plant life and animals seem hostile and dark. Ponyville is to the left of the Everfree, Canterlot is to the north."

"If the sun sets in the west, then we can just keep going that way until we run into Ponyville." She smiled and nodded at my idea, but then frowned and looked back at the sky. "We need to hurry, though. This forest is dangerous in the day, but deadly at night. And as you said before, I'm not in the best condition so it's best if we leave now." She was right. I looked up to see that it was about midday. My stomach growled and burned. I sighed. "Okay, lets go."


	10. An unexpected visitor

**Last chapter really whomped and this one probably will too. Even if it sucks, it's still somewhat important to the plot. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting, so if you want something entertaining and full of action...be patient.**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

An average human can go three days without water, three weeks without food and three minutes without air. I consider myself below average. Which means I'm about to die.

Earlier today, Rainbow Dash and I had decided to get to Ponyville before sunset. She made it sound easy by stating that Ponyville wasn't far away from where we were camping out... She is a LIAR. I've been dragging her crippled body across the forest floor...for at least a few HOURS. I haven't eaten anything in five days, I need to drink some sort of liquid and all this unwanted exercise is gonna break my bones. And to top it all off, Ponyville is nowhere in sight.

"Just keep going, Sam. I'm pretty sure Ponyville is around here somewhere."

Carrying Rainbow on my back was going to seriously affect me later in life._ Why did that manticore have to break her leg?_

After a few more minutes of walking, my body couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed on my face and passed out.

* * *

"Sam..."

I sat up. _That's Discord's voice._

I was still in the forest, but Rainbow Dash was nowhere in sight. _Wonderful. I knew this would happen. She knew where Ponyville was all this time and just dumped me here to die._

There was a sudden explosion of smoke and Discord popped up with a grim look on his face. "We haven't spoken face-to-face in the longest time, Sam. Lets talk. Care to explain why you AREN'T DOING YOUR JOB?!"

I really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at. I stood as tall as I could and looked him in the eye. "You want to know why I haven't been doing my job? I can't do anything because these ponies HATE ME! They are questioning me, beating me up and are probably hunting me down right now! You want to know what else keeps pickin' at my brain? The fact that you still haven't given me ANY clear objective! All you ever said was 'ponies are bad'. I'm pretty sure I figured that out since day 1!"

"SHUT UP! Why do you think I am here now?" He snapped his fingers and a small table with a bunch of papers appeared. I walked over to it and inspected the papers.

Everything was written in a language consisting of squiggly lines and blocky shapes. "What is this?" He snapped his fingers once more and the squiggly lines were replaced by actual words.

"These are the plans I want you to execute for me. They can all happen in no particular order, but I chose the most efficient and easy way. I had to take some parts out just because you stumbled across some...issues. Even if you mess up the plan completely, I can reassemble a new one immediately."

I grabbed a few newspapers and skimmed through them._ Changelings defeated...Discord stopping his days of evil...Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle..._ "Wow. You are a very organized guy. You have headlines and stories of all sorts!"

"My dear Sam. I am NOT an organized guy. These are simply shards of paper for our new plan! This is what I want you to do next." He rummaged through some papers until he found the right one. It was a picture with expensive looking necklaces on them.

"These are the Elements of Harmony. Equestria's most powerful defense system. I want you to steal these and give them to me."

The shape of the gemstones looked familiar... "Haven't I seen these shapes before?"

He looked at the picture and smiled. "They each represent their owner's cutie mark." I looked at him skeptically. "Cutie marks? Wait... Is that the ass tattoo?" He laughed hysterically and nodded his head.

"Ha ha ha! That's one way to put it! Ha ha ha!"

I ignored his obnoxious laughter and examined the gemstones again. _I have definitely seen that lightning bolt one somewhere..._ "What do you want the necklaces for anyways?" He stopped laughing and grabbed another paper. On it, there was a picture of Discord making an ugly, stupid face.

"The elements are the only thing in the world that can stop me. See this picture? The Elements of Harmony turned me to stone. And you can't do anything other than look stupid when you're stoned." I rolled my eyes. _What a creative sentence_.

"Okay, so you want the elements so you won't get turned to stone... What else are you planning? I'd imagine being turned to stone is the highest level of punishment you can receive so... What else am I involved in?" His plan started worrying me. The only thing I had ever stolen in my life was a chocolate bar from my grandma's house. Being turned to stone didn't sound pleasant either. If he wanted me to do something worse than stealing...we were gonna be in big trouble.

"I want you to focus on one thing at a time. I have changed the_ No Ponies_ rule. Since you completely ignored my advice on avoiding ponies, I want you to befriend them." My jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"I'm not finished...At first, I thought stealing the elements without anyone noticing would be easy, but since most ponies still don't trust me, making the elements disappear would only make me the prime suspect... Then I found you." A feeling of insecurity crawled into my mind and I got nervous once more.

"You are the key to my plan! Humans are a lot more powerful than ponies and alicorns, but their magic spark is weaker. Celestia would have already figured out your presence if your magic spark was stronger."

"What's a magic spark? And who is Celestia?"

He rummaged through some more papers and pulled two pictures out. One showed three different types of ponies and the other showed two unicorn-pegasus horses. He pointed to the first picture.

"These are the different types of ponies. A magic spark is a little spazz of magic inside a pony that fuels their talent. It also shapes their abilities. Such as unicorns producing external magic, pegasi being able to interact with weather and earth ponies being able to produce plant life without even trying." He then pointed to the other picture. "These... are your enemies. They-"

The forest suddenly started shaking and the sky turned black. Discord had an annoyed look on his face. "The spell is wearing off."

"WHAT? What spell?!"

He snapped his fingers and the little table disappeared. "Do you know our new plan, Sam?" The world started falling apart and I was desperately trying not to die.

"Uhhh...Befriend ponies, get the elements, give them to you."

I jumped onto a falling tree and held on for dear life. "Excellent! You and I make a wonderful team!" He slowly started fading away, leaving me behind in the collapsing world. He gave me an evil grin and waved goodbye. "See you soon... And remember!" I slipped and fell into the dark world below me. " I am always watching you."

* * *

Shaking. Someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I was confused and sweating was also something in my mouth, but I didn't know what it was. Then I heard someone calling my name. The voice got louder every second.

"SAM!"

I sat up quickly and hit my head on something fuzzy. Whatever was in my mouth started dripping onto my shirt. I started spitting the substance out and looked frantically around. _Where am I? What the hell's going on?_! My vision cleared up and I saw a blue pony sitting right infront of me, rubbing her forehead.

"Rainbow? Are you okay? What happened?"

"What the hay were you doing just now? You fell on your face and started shaking like you were possessed! When I turned you around to see if you were okay, your eyes were rolled back and your mouth was foaming!"

_I had a seizure? That explains all the shit I was spitting out._ "It's no big deal." My stomach burned and I got lightheaded. "I just need to eat..."

"Well, you're lucky there's a small stream up ahead. Streams usually have little shrubs of berries. We just need to walk a little more." I looked at her skeptically.

"How do you know?" She turned her ears in every direction and looked back at me. "Can't you hear it? I can. But it was only after you fell down."

I stood up and leaned against a tree. _Maybe the stream has fish!_ My stomach growled loudly and proceeded to burn. I let her climb onto my back. "C'mon...Lets...go..."

Every step I took burned the remaining bits of energy I had. My vision got blurry and my limbs started going numb again.

"Don't stop, Sam. If you fall again, we are never going to get to the stream. If you don't eat, we're never getting back to Ponyville." I tuned her out and continued wobbling along. I didn't even notice when my shoe got drenched with water.

"Sam, stop!"

I sat down and let her get off my back. Then I took notice of the stream. The water was cold and clear. Aside from that, it had little fish darting everywhere. "Holy biscuits! This stream has fish!"

I took off my shirt and tried using it like a net. After about thirty minutes of outrage and cussing, I managed to collect eleven little fish. Rainbow Dash on the other hand, only collected nine berries. A sad look spread across her face. "They aren't even ripe yet." I felt bad for her, but there was nothing I could do. Ponies weren't carnivores, so I think she wouldn't want any of my fish.

I got up and gathered some dry branches and leaves. _Okay, I have all this dry shit and a bunch of rocks... How do you start a fire?_ I grabbed a rock and smashed it against another rock. After a few minutes of pure failure, I smashed my thumb. "AGH! MOTHER OF-... Why the hell isn't this working?!"

Rainbow pushed me out of the way and inspected all the rocks. "You need flint."

_What the hell is flint?_

She turned around and started pawing at the ground. A few minutes later, she made a small fire.

"How did you do that?!" She lied down and started eating her unripe berries. "I go camping all the time. I'm practically an expert!" I gave her an annoyed look. "I think any type of camper would have a sense of direction. Something you lack." She scooted away and continued eating her berries.

I on the other hand grabbed a stick and impaled three little fishies onto it._ Oh, man! This is gonna taste amazing!_ The smell of roasting fish made my mouth water like a dog.

"Why do you do that?"

I looked over at Rainbow and saw her staring and the cooking fish.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you burning the fish? I thought carnivores ate it raw." I thought about it for a while and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know why people cook meat. Maybe it's because it tastes better. I don't know... And I'm not a carnivore. I'm an omnivore. I like fruits and vegetables too. Well...only some." She nodded and continued staring at the fish.

I took the fish out of the fire and let it cool off. The wonderful scent made my stomach growl more than ever. Without thinking, I gave it a huge bite.

The outside was crispy and warm, but the inside was scorching hot.

"AAH! IT BURNS!"

I spit it out on my hand and waited for it to cool off. Rainbow Dash started laughing hysterically.

I started laughing too.


	11. Return of the monster

**I know I said this chapter was going to be more interesting. I guess not. Don't worry though, the interesting chapter is coming up!**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

The sun was setting and I ate a ton of burnt fish.

After eating, Rainbow Dash decided that we should continue walking through the forest. I immediately decided against that.

"Dude, I am not gonna walk through the woods in the dark." She gave me an annoyed look.

"Why are we just gonna camp out here? We have a better chance of finding Ponyville if we continue walking."

A feeling of panic crawled into my mind. I quickly thought of an excuse. "Well, you're the one that said that the forest was deadly at night! Besides, you can't walk anywhere without me."

She smiled smugly. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"_ Yes, I am. Who isn't?_

"N-no... I just think we need to rest for a while."

She stomped a hoof in the ground. "I don't get it! You walked into the forest without a single care when you followed the manticore, but NOW you're afraid?"

"That was then, this is now."

She facepalmed and huffed in annoyance. "If you want to stay here, good luck, cause you're on your own." Great. Now I had two problems. Walking in the forest or sleeping all by myself for eight hours. _I can't stay here all alone..._

"F-fine! We'll continue walking. But when we get into trouble, it's all your fault."

* * *

I spent about five minutes mentally saying goodbye to everything and everyone._ Goodbye Sam. Goodbye trees. Goodbye flowers. Goodbye sun. Goodbye moon. Tonight, I'm going to die. Hopefully, Rainbow Dash will die first and I'll be able to attempt an escape one last time..._

"Sam...Sam! Are you ready to go?" I looked into the dark forest and felt my blood pressure rise. I almost shat my pants.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring some sort of light? Or maybe you should reconsider walking and take a nap instead." She smacked the back of my head with her hoof and pointed at the rising moon.

"The moon will provide us with plenty of light. If we brought a torch with us, we'd be basically telling the forest creatures to eat us. We need to move swiftly through the darkness like ninjas." She climbed on my back and nearly made me fall.

"Agh! How do you suppose I should move swiftly when I have a fat horse on my back?!" She smacked the back of my head again.

"I am a pony! And I'm not fat! I'm very lean and athletic compared to most ponies. You on the other hand..."

"Hey! Don't start, dumbass! I'm pretty lean compared to most people, but I'm definitely not a sporty jackass like you!"

"Well listen up, dipshit! The reason we haven't gotten out of this forest is all your fault! If you were more athletic and brave, I'd already be in Ponyville and you would be back in your cage!"

"My fault?! YOU are the one that said "Ponyville is this way. I'm pretty sure we'll get there soon." I let go of Rainbow Dash and let her fall to the ground.

"OW! What are you doing?! We need to get moving and you're acting like a foal!"

She just kept talking. Even if I tried tuning her out, her obnoxious voice would just keep echoing through my skull. I needed to kick her throat or something.

"Shut up! Do you think I give a fuck about anything you say? You are pissing me off! If you really think I'm acting like a weakling, dipshit and a coward, well then I think we should go our separate ways! As a matter of fact, I never even wanted to go back to that crazy town. You were going to put me back in a cage!"

I waited for her stupid answer, but I got a punch to the abdomen instead. It hurt so much, I was pretty sure I was going to throw up all the little fish I ate.

"Ugh..."

Just as I was about to strangle her to death, I heard a familiar growl behind me. _No way..._ I quickly turned around and was once again face-to-face with the manticore.

"You're supposed to be dead...How did you even manage to find me?" It answered my question by regurgitating my shoe. My mouth fell all the way down to the floor. _My shoe... It's covered in blood and gut shit!_

"Sam, we need to get out of here..." I was going to tell Rainbow to climb on my back, but I was still angry at her.

"_I_ need to get out of here. _You_ can stay here and act as the bait while I run away." Genuine fear struck her face. I started running in the direction opposite of the manticore.

"Sam... SAM!"

I kept running._ It's for the best... I won't have to deal with her and she won't have to deal with me._ Suddenly, the dog tags in my pocket started to burn.

"OW!"

I pulled them out and heard Discord's voice. _**What are you doing? Go back!**_

"I am not going back! You can suck it up and change the plans." _**You do not understand, if the Element of Loyalty dies at your hand, all of Equestria will make you suffer.**_

"She is NOT dying at my hand. It's the manticore that's killing her."_** SAM! We need ALL the elements or the plan won't work. You either go back, or I will make your life miserable.**_

I clenched my fists and screamed in frustration. I took an ounce of my anger out on an unfortunate tree and did the stupidest thing ever.

I ran back.

* * *

My anger was fueling all my actions. I ran through the forest like a raging bull. I simply couldn't make decisions in my life anymore. I couldn't before on Earth, but here in Equestria, it was like a concentration camp. It was either Discord or the ponies that controlled my life. And that caused me to explode.

I heard the cracking of wood and sprinted toward the sound. The manticore was throwing Rainbow around like a ragdoll. Blood covered her face and she looked even more close to death than before.

"HEY!"

It turned it's attention toward me and put Rainbow down.

**_ROAR!_**

I walked up to it and stared it down.

"You, are really getting on my nerves!"

It lifted it's arm up and prepared to slash down at me. I jammed my fingers through its eyes and pulled out with all my strength. It yelped and tried to run away from me, but I held on tight.

"You're supposed to be DEAD!"

I kicked it in the mouth and punched it in the neck. It yelped again and retreated behind a tree.

"COME BACK HERE, ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA BASH YOUR SKULL IN WITH MY FIST UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!"

It came back to attack me, but not as fast as before. It growled tentatively and bared its teeth. I made a battle cry and ran up to it as fast as I could. My fist made contact with one of its canines and snapped it of. It cried out in pain and retreated into the forest. My anger slowly decreased and I felt tired and sleepy.

I grabbed my dirty shoe and put it back on. _I'll have to wash it later._

I picked up the bloody tooth and walked over to the injured Rainbow Dash. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages. She finally managed to gargle up some words.

"You...saved my life...again..."

I sighed. "I'm sorry I left. You wouldn't be like this if I hadn't been such an ignorant and stubborn fucktard."

She smiled sadly. "You still came back... You're...not a very bad...human afterall..."

I was about to ask Discord to heal Rainbow, but a sudden white light flashed upon us.

"WE FOUND HER! SHE'S OVER HERE! WE NEED A MEDIC! RAINBOW DASH, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

I squinted through the light and saw the most frightening thing in the world. An orange pony in a cowboy hat seconds, away from kicking me in the face.

_CRACK! _

There was an enormous amount of pain ripping through my jaw. I fell down and spit out some blood.

"HUMAN!"

I looked up and saw the one and only Twilight Sparkle.

"You are sentenced to death for kidnapping, brainwashing and attempting to murder the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash!"

She fired a white bolt of electricity at me and I felt my body combust.

_But I saved her life..._


	12. Executing Decisions

**The 4th of July... 50% barbeques, patriotism, red,white and blue... 50% FIREWORKS! Hope you guys had a fun independence day, and if you're not from the USA, hope you had a very normal Thursday. Anyway, there is good news and bad news. The bad news is...this chapter is kinda boring and short. The good news(for some of you) is... I need four OC's for the next chapter! If you'd like to give me a description of the OC, write a review or PM me. IF I don't get any OC's by Sunday morning, the chapter might get delayed for some time. (Sorry...) On the bright side, you have this not-so-great chapter to read for days to come! **

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

_Ugh... What's going on?... _

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

"Where am I? I thought I died..."A feeling of panic took over my brain._ Am I blind? I can't see anything... _

"Human!" A female voice echoed throughout the dark void.

"Stand up, Human."

I attempted to stand up, but only wobbled and fell back down again.

"I-I can't see. Who are you?"

"SILENCE! You are not allowed to speak!"

There was a bunch of mumbling and whispering, but I couldn't make anything out. The darkness started fading away and I could just barely make out the figure of a tall and white horse. Once my vision was completely restored, I saw the look on the horse's face. It was not happy.

"Stand up, Human."

I slowly stood up and inspected my surroundings. I seemed to be in a large, fancy building made of marble and gold. Behind the white horse was a not-as-tall dark blue horse, Twilight sparkle and...Discord?! As soon as we made eye contact, he shook his head softly and signaled me to stay quiet. I nodded in agreement.

"Human! What do you have to say for yourself? Your crimes and intentions are far greater than any other being in Equestria! You attempted murder, kidnapped an Element of Harmony, brainwashed her into believing you weren't hostile and threatened the safety of this country! But the worst crime was returning to the land you were banished from! Before I am to decide your punishment, what are your final requests?"

"Two questions: Who are you? And why do you think you are of a higher rank than me?"

She looked shocked and disgusted by my questions.

"I have never been this disrespected in my life! Apologize at once, you rude human!"

_RUDE?!_

"How the hell am I the rude one, if you haven't answered my questions?" She stomped her fancy hoof on the ground and called out some guards. Discord stepped in between me and the white horse.

"Celestia, please. This human hardly looks like the type to want to fight. You haven't given her a chance to speak. You are overreacting." She turned away from me and faced Discord.

"Overreacting? Did you forget what these traitors did to the ponies? I am trying to protect my land from these beasts!...What are you hiding, Discord? You're obviously in favor of the enemy. If I find out that you are helping this rat, you will regret ever being released from your imprisonment!"

The dark blue horse stepped up and tried calming the white one down. "Sister...Not all humans turned against us. Some fought with us and some were neutral. Perhaps this human doesn't have intentions of causing pain and chaos."

Celestia seemed shocked by the blue one's words. "Luna...how can you possibly stand by this harmful creature's side? Even with all the troubles they have caused, you still defend this fiend?"

Twilight Sparkle stepped in and gave her own opinion. "I think Princess Celestia's opinion on this creature is right. We shouldn't trust it and we shouldn't give it second chances. It has caused enough trouble already and I think the best option is to eradicate it immediately."

While they were arguing about me, Discord's voice popped up in my head.

_**Sam, I know this looks bad but trust me, you're going to be OK.**_

_How on Earth am I gonna be OK? They are making a plan on how to get rid of me! Is this part of your plan? Or did I mess something up AGAIN?!_

**_Listen, I can't do anything right now. Celestia suspects something is going on and helping you out will just result bad for both of us. I get turned back to stone forever and...it's curtains for you. I promise nothing will happen to you as long as you do as I say. Got it?_**

The horses turned around and faced me again. Celestia narrowed her eyes and gave me a disapproving look.

"We took a vote and decided to let you live for one more day. After that, you will be executed at dawn. My sister and Discord begged to give you a quick and painless death, so there is nothing for you to worry about. You will cause no more trouble to this world and these people. Guards, take her to the executory cell." Two guards in golden armor levitated me out of the room.

Just as the doors closed I got one last look at the ponies inside. Celestia and Twilight had stern looks on their faces, while Discord and Luna had worried looks.

_Discord said everything will be OK... Right. Nothing could possibly get any worse._


	13. Call in an Airstrike

**Ok, this is the interesting chapter. Wanted to post it two days ago, but my dog went missing and I've been looking for him since... A big thanks to all the people that sent me their OC descriptions! ^^**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

After leaving the room with Celestia and Discord, the guards walked me down to the executory cell. They opened a door that led to a spiral staircase thing. This cell was way deep down below the world's surface and the steps below me were slimy and old. Not to mention the darkness was giving me tiny heart attacks.

Our little stroll took about twenty minutes of my precious life away. We finally got to the bottom of the staircase and the only thing at the end of the room was a huge wooden door.

"Alright, this is your stop."

One of the guards opened the door with magic while the other one levitated me in. As soon as the door shut closed, the magic around me vanished.

Instead of falling on my ass, I just kept going down.

"AAAAAAAA!"

I collided with the ground and groaned in pain. I looked up and saw that the cell was at least forty feet deep. "Ow... What type of execution cell is this?"

"The one where dangerous ponies are put in."

It was too dark to see clearly, but I heard the sound of heavy chains move across the floor. The faint sound of breathing was coming from a few directions.

"Hey, bub! Why'd they give ya' the death sentence?" A small light in the ceiling turned on and barely allowed me to see the ponies around me.

One of them was an orange earth pony with red hair as bright as fire. The next one was a cyan unicorn with electric blue hair. There were two pegasi with chains around their wings. One of the pegasus was grey and old, but looked quite athletic. The other was small pink mare with glasses.

They gasped as soon as they saw me.

"It's Man!"

"The stories were true!"

"It's a creature of evil, don't trust it."

"It'll grant us wishes!"

The four ponies in the cell were all talking at the same time._ I thought they'd be a lot more scared to see me..._

One of the ponies approached me slowly and bowed down at my feet.

"Oh wonderful and mysterious being! Are you here to grant your followers their freedom?"

I was quite puzzled by all their words and phrases. "What are you talking about?"

They stopped talking and gave me confused looks. The pony with bright, red hair spoke first. "Aren't you here to grant us our freedom? My people say Man has the power to open portals with their imaginative minds. You are Man so..."

"Ya' jack-off! Everyone knows Man has th' intention of destroyin' our homeland!"

"You are both wrong! Man has the power of camouflage!"

"Man only grants wishes!"

They started arguing over what I could and couldn't do._ I am confused and hopeless. Might as well just kill me now._ The ponies stopped talking and looked at me again. The blue unicorn bowed down just like the orange one.

"What is your name, Spirit of the Wild and Free?"

"Uh... Sam. What's yours?" He stood up and proudly said his name.

"My name is Frostbite the Blizzard Guide! I used to be a guide for tourists that got lost in the freezing blizzards of the arctic. Once I found them, I would safely take them to the Crystal Empire... I ended up in here because I accidentally helped a group of changelings... Celestia said I was a traitor to Equestria..."

The orange Earth pony shoved him out of the way and introduced himself. "I am Blaze. Leader of the protest group Anti-Sun. It is a group that tries revealing Celestia's lies and anarchy. I was stopped a week ago and sentenced to death for threatening the life of the unfair, Princess Celestia."

_Unfair is right. But what did he specifically do to be here?_ The pink pegasus stepped up and bowed. _They should really stop doing that. I'm nobody special and it makes me uncomfortable._

"I am Cherry Sunset, Sam. I was the owner of Cherry Sunset Orchard...that is, until Celestia guards kicked me out. Filthy Rich told us that my orchard and farm were located right above a large oil reservoir and we needed to get out. The land surrounding the orchard wasn't very fertile so we couldn't move anywhere else. We put up a fight and refused to move. Aside from that, I believe killing poor, innocent trees for petroleum is selfish and crazy."

_So far all of their reasons for execution are stupid... I mean, helping other people, a protest group and oil reservoirs? Sounds a lot like home... Still, It's pretty stupid how this 'princess' gets to do whatever she wants._

I looked over at the old looking pegasus. "Who is he?"

He stood up and walked over to us in a threatening way. "My name is Airstrike and you are a scumbag that endangers th' country. If I were ya', I'd use yer freaky powers to kill yerself." He then turned around and walked back to his spot.

"What's up with him?"

"Airstrike is one of the most dangerous ponies in Equestria," Frostbite said. "He was on the Royal Equestrian Air Force and gained a lot of popularity by killing ten of his colleagues."

There was a loud grunt and Airstrike tackled Frostbite. "I didn't kill anyone! I'm innocent! DO YOU HEAR ME! They were monsters disguised as my friends! After I killed all of 'em, another colleague walked in and saw the mess...I'm innocent... I was protectin' my country...I..I..."

He let Frostbite go and walked back to his spot again.

"...You guys don't deserve to die. Celestia is an unfair ruler and she's just executing you for no good reason! We need to get out of here and tell all of Equestria."

Cherry Sunset observed me for a while and then spoke. "I read somewhere that if a pony is banished and returns anyway, they are sentenced to death... Is that why you are here, Sam? Or is there another reason the princesses want to kill you?"

I sighed. "I supposedly kidnapped an Element of Harmony and attempted murder." They all gasped.

"Is it true?!"

"Which one was it?"

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"NO! none of it is true! Rainbow and I ended up in the forest and I saved her life, but she didn't trust me, then I ate fish, she ate berries, we started arguing, I saved her life again, and now I'm gonna die!" They gasped again.

"You can't die, Sam. Everyone knows that Man is invincible!" "Yeah! And you can get us out with your magic!" I lied down on the cold floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"No I can't. I'm just a powerless, regular human." They all looked disappointed and also lied down on the floor.

_Powerless, stupid and weak...Wait._

I sat up and took the dog tag necklace out of my pocket. I inspected one of the dog tags. It was the one with the anarchy symbol on it.

_This one usually glows brighter than the other one. It belongs to Discord, I guess. But...whose is this one?_

The other dog tag now had a dandelion blowing in the wind engraved on it. My thoughts were interrupted by Airstrike's loud and gruff voice.

"Get up. We're not going to be executed. We're gonna find a way to escape!" Blaze sat up and gave Airstrike an annoying look. "Oh yeah? What in Equestria changed your mind? Just the other day you said you were happy you were going to die."

He stomped his foot on the floor and walked up to Blaze. "Sam said th' truth. Celestia has recently executed innocent ponies for no reason. She expects everything to go her way. I will protect my homeland from all enemies, even if it means we need to bring down the tyrant."

With my newfound inspiration I got up and started forming a plan._ Hmm..._

"Okay, first we need to get the chains off the pegasi, then we need to find a way to open the cell door. That's step number one." Frostbite raised his hoof.

"What?"

"Sorry to intrude on your plan Sam, but those chains are magical chains. They are resistant to anything and need a specific magical key to open."

_We need Discord._

"Alright, listen up. I'm gonna call a friend of mine and he'll probably be able to help us with this problem." They all nodded but looked concerned. I pulled the necklace out of my pocket but before I could talk to Discord, Frostbite gasped.

"Oh my goodness... Those necklaces were only used during the Equestrian Revolution! And they were only given to the apprentices of..."

A creature with a goofy grin and multiple animal parts popped up in the middle of the cell.

"How is everypony doing?"

They all had terrified looks on their faces.

"DISCORD!"

My cellmates crawled to the corner while Discord and I looked at them curiously.

Discord huffed in annoyance. "Hmf! Party poopers. Sam? Someone told me you needed my help. Here I am! Alas, this has to be done quick, Celestia thinks I'm in the Canterlot gardens and she doesn't know I'm here."

I pointed at my cellmates. "I need you to give me a key for these chains."

He walked forward and grabbed Cherry Sunset. She was trembling and hyperventilating, but he inspected the chain anyways. "I am very sorry Sam, but I can't get you a key for this chain. You see, if I use my magic to unlock it, alarms will sound and you'll all be killed on the spot. The only ones that can unlock it are the princesses and they only unlock it seconds before the execution." He let go of Cherry Sunset and she fell on the ground.

I sighed.

"Don't be so sad! There's a friend of mine that will be arriving shortly so I'd get prepared if I were you." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and the cell was quiet once again.

"...You work...For Discord?"

"Hey, I don't have much of a choice. I'm basically under his control and if I don't do as he says, I'll never return to my home..." I was still confused. _What did he mean by 'friend'?_

* * *

A few hours later, I heard a creak above me. I looked up and saw a dark blue horse at the entrance of the cell. Everyone looked surprised.

"Princess Luna?" Blaze questioned.

She flew down from above and landed softly on the floor. The ponies bowed just as she walked by them. "Arise my fellow subjects."

She turned around and faced me. She was by far the most mesmerizing creature I've ever seen. She had a flowing mane sprinkled with little stars. _Oh my goodness... I wonder if my hand can go through it..._

I caught myself making her somewhat uncomfortable by staring at her mane.

"Uh...I really like your mane." I said awkwardly.

She looked embarrassed and smiled sheepishly. "Um... I need to speak to thee, Human."

"Okay? What do you need?"

She looked over her shoulder as if someone were watching and then looked back at me. "I need thy...your 's about my sister."

I nodded slowly.

"She isn't acting like her usual self. Discord brought you here to help us find out what's going on."

_**Luna is only half right, Sam. I brought you here, but it wasn't to help Celestia. You know what's really going on...**_

"I have freed you not only because her decisions are unjust, but because you have some good in you. Not all humans are evil. There is one pony in particular that learned that the hard way."

I heard the sound of hooves above me and saw a rainbow haired pegasus. "What's up, dumbass?"

I smiled. "Not much, smartass. I'm just enjoying the final moments of my life." I was happy to see she was alright, but at the same time confused to why she was here.

I turned back to Luna. "Rainbow Dash has decided to help you preform your tasks... Are you willing to help?"

I thought about it for a second. _Discord told me to gain their trust. This is all probably part of the plan. I can't really say no. She is letting me go afterall..._ "I will try my best."

Suddenly, the sound of sirens echoed through the cell.

"Quickly! Get out! The guards must have noticed the open door!" I looked over at my cellmates and shook my head.

"You need to help them out of their chains first. Otherwise, I'm not leaving." She quickly walked over to Airstrike and Cherry Sunset. She then disappeared in an explosion of magic. Once they were freed, they flew out of the cell carrying Blaze and Frostbite.

Rainbow Dash swooped down and grabbed me by the waist.

"WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm helping you out, so stop squirming!"

"I could have climbed out!"

"You're too slow!" She started taking off causing me to panic. "SAM! What the hay are you doing!?" I accidentally elbowed her in the face and started falling to the ground. She caught me by the leg mere seconds before I collided with the floor.

"WE CAN'T FLY OUT LIKE THIS! I'M UPSIDE DOWN!"

"Too bad!" She zoomed out of the cell and up the stairs. Everything was upside down and going by too fast. I was either going to throw up or pass out.

We smashed through a door and flew into a throne room. Even if the world wasn't right-side-up, I could still see guards rushing out of every room. Some had spears, others had crossbows.

Just as we were going to get out, an arrow hit me in the gut.

"Ow!"

I felt woozy and sick. _Was it poisoned?_

Rainbow looked down to and saw the arrow impaled in my stomach. "Sam! What happened!"

I looked up and my wooziness was replaced by fear. "Rainbow look out!"

It was too late. At the speed we were going and by the time she looked up, we crashed into the wall. We plummeted down to the ground and the guards started closing the doors with their magic. I was bleeding excessively from my wound and I was starting to black out. I closed my eyes and prepared to die.

Suddenly, I heard a loud battle cry and opened my eyes quickly. It was Airstrike. And he was running into the mob of guards.

He had somehow gotten hold of a spear and started stabbing and cutting every guard that got in his way.

"GO! GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" He pointed to the doors which Blaze and Frostbite were trying to hold open.

"Hurry! I don't think we'll last much longer!"

I looked around for Rainbow and saw her on the other side of the doors. _Cherry must've pulled her out._ I painfully stood up and ran to through the door.

Frostbite and Blaze were still holding the door open for Airstrike. "Airstrike! Hurry! We need to go!"

He jammed the spear through one more guard before turning to leave.

But he never reached the door. A guard with blue hair threw a spear at him. The spear flew clean through his side and he collapsed onto the floor. There was blood dripping out of his mouth but he managed to choke out some words.

"Protect...Equestria..." Three arrows were shot by the same blue haired guard and Airstrike stopped moving for good.

Frostbite and Blaze let go of the doors and they closed shut.

"No...No, NO!" I started running back to the doors but Rainbow got in the way.

"Sam, we need to go!"

"Rainbow Dash move! Airstrike is in there! He needs our help!"

"He is gone! And if we don't start running so will we!" I fought back my anger and started running.

Everyone else followed in pursuit. I took the necklace out of my pocket and immediately knew what the dandelion represented.

_Your death is the start of something, Airstrike. I will protect your homeland. And I will bring down the tyrant._


	14. Horse Manure

**Sorry this chapter took a gazillion years to post. Someone reported seeing my doggie at their friend's house(They were planning on keeping him, those bastards...) and I drove over to a little town in Texas. The trip took at least three hours, but it was completely worth it! :D (I got to yell at a bunch of idiots and I got my puppy back.) I shall never know how my doggie managed to get so far away from home... Anyway, aurastar2327, I have actually thought of including Doctor Whooves in some later chapters, but I know NOTHING of the actual Doctor Who. Well, I know that he...uses a blue telephone box and there's a bunch of doctors. (- Complete idiot.) Finally, I've got nothing to say other than...Chapter 14 ._. **

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

Running away from the guards was not easy.

Everytime we heard the sound of hooves, we had to dive behind trash cans or into an alley. Apart from that, the arrow in my gut really slowed us down. I tore the arrow out of my body and pressed my hand against the open wound. There was too much blood gushing out and I had to stop for a breather every minute.

The city we were in was called Canterlot, the capital of Equestria, and the only one that somewhat knew his way around the streets was Blaze. Frostbite, Rainbow Dash and Cherry Sunset weren't residents of the area, so we repeatedly got lost.

"Uhh...I think it's this way. It looks like the place where we recently held a protest."

_This guy doesn't know where we are. Sooner or later, we're gonna run into some guards and get killed._

After about two hours of hiding and running, we saw the gates to the exit...with a buttload of guards. They were EVERYWHERE. Behind the gate, in front of the gate, over the gate, ON the fucking gate...

I sat down on the sidewalk and tried catching my breath. "Well, how do we get out? The exit is swarming with assholes and I don't think I can outrun them...I can barely walk at all."

Cherry inspected the gates and the guards. "Do you think they'll recognise us? The guards in the castle were the only ones to see us escape. Maybe they don't know what we look like."

Frostbite sighed. "Cherry, even if they don't know what we look like, they will know something is wrong when they see Sam. We can't act out on assumptions, everything needs to be precise. I say we try flying over. Most of the guards down there are pegasi. We can make Sam's friend and Cherry fly over as a distraction, then the rest of us will run out the gates while they aren't looking."

Blaze started cracking up at Frostbite's idea."That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard of. Sam's too slow and we'll never make it out on time. I am pretty sure the unicorns have put a force field over Canterlot, so flying over is a stupid plan too."

A sudden wave of nausea washed over my body and my arms started getting numb. "Hey guys...I feel really sick..." Rainbow propped me up against a wall and turned to face Frostbite.

"You're a unicorn! You must know some healing spells or something!" He gave me a concerned look.

"There is one spell a native taught me...but it only works on native ponies and polar bears. He never said it worked on any other creature."

She facepalmed and sighed in frustration. "For the love of-... Just use it on her! As long as she's able to walk and breath, I think she'll be fine!"

Frostbite nodded and closed his eyes. His horn glowed white and a wave of magic flowed in my direction. At first, the magic was warm and comfortable, but it gradually turned cold. So cold in fact, that I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I'm pretty sure I was getting hypothermia.

"The freeze effect can decrease if she creates body heat. We need to move fast unless we want to carry around a human popsicle."

_We...can't-t go... th-through the...gates...Wh-what is...another way...we c-can get to...the other s-side?_

Cherry's face lit up and she ran back the way we came from. Blaze ran after her.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

They both disappeared around the corner, leaving Frostbite, Rainbow and me behind. A few minutes later, Blaze came back with a huge grin on his face.

"Guys! Come over here, quick! Cherry found a way to get out of here!" Frostbite and Rainbow Dash helped my up and we followed him as fast as we could. After crossing some streets and hiding in alleys, we found Cherry Sunset in the middle of a street. I gave her a confused look.

"W-what's the...plan? S-sitting in...th-the middle of...the s-street?" She moved to the side and revealed an open manhole.

"Nope. If we can't go over or across, we'll go under."

* * *

After we climbed down the ladder and landed on the soft ground, Frostbite used his magic to light the area up. I nearly fell back in horror, but Rainbow caught me just in time.

The Canterlot sewers were the most disgusting place I've ever been to. They were grosser and smellier than public park restrooms! These sewers had shit smeared on shit, piss puddles in shit puddles and I was pretty sure I would never be able to smell again. Apart from all the turds and urine, there was also what seemed to be leftover food ponies had thrown in the toilet. Rotten lettuce, carrots and hay seemed to stick out the most.

_I definitely need to wash all my clothes after we get out of here. And I'll probably have a feces phobia too. _

On the bright side, I wasn't feeling as cold and I started feeling healthy again.

"Uhh...do we need to walk through there?" Blaze gave me an annoyed look.

"No. We just came down here to get our hooves caked with crap, go back up and attack the guards with this wonderful filth."

I nodded. "That seems like a pretty good idea. Um...do you have a fetish for shit? Cause I can grab a handful right now and shove it down your-"

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Cherry said. "We are going to get a little messy, but it is better than being decapitated."

I looked down at my shit-covered shoes._ Ugh...Not again... I'd rather die than have my shoes covered in crap. Dog poop is bad enough already..._

"Alright, lets get this overwith." As soon as I took a step forward, half of my body sunk into the mess.

"Oh...my...goodness. It just leaked into my underwear." The ponies behind me laughed hysterically.

"Won't be as funny when you guys get in..." Their laughter came to a halt.

Rainbow Dash was the second one to step in the muck and it came up to her neck.

"Ugh! Be happy it isn't a few inches away from your face..."

"Your shit is in all over my body!"

She laughed. "It only goes up to your waist, Sam. Relax, the faster we get out of here, the better."

We all started trudging along in the shit, but we had no idea where to go.

"So...Which one of you knows what the exit looks like?"

"There is an opening that leads to the outside. When we get close, it'll sound like a waterfall and this slime will move more like water."

_Gross. Well, at least I know my clothes act like sponges and will soak up ANYTHING._ I started walking again. After a few heavy steps, a low rumbling noise emitted from the dark area in front of us. "What was that?..."

"SHH!" They all said in unision.

I stayed completely still and tried breathing as quietly as possible.

An enormous, brown hand erupted from the shit and swatted me fifteen feet back. "SAM!"

My biggest fear came true in two seconds: Drowning in poop.

I stood up and tried gasping for air, but got a mouthful of shit instead. "MOTHER OF GOD! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" I spat out as much as I could and wiped the crap off my face. "IT'S GOING IN MY EYES! I ALMOST ATE SHIT! WHY?! WHY-"

Rainbow appeared out of nowhere and used her wings to wipe my face. "Sam! We need to get out of here!"

I looked over to where I previously was standing and saw my second biggest fear: A poop monster. It was using all the crap around it to make itself bigger and grosser. "What the hell is that!?"

"Do you think I know? Let's go!" She pulled me out of the crap and we started running as fast as we could. It grabbed a handful of shit and hurled it in our direction. Unfortunately, it hit me in the face.

"AAA! IT WENT UP MY NOSE!" Someone tackled me into the the muck. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on Blaze's back. I looked around and saw no one but the monster and us. "Hey! Where did everyone go?"

"They are up ahead! I got smacked away by that thing and only saw you around!" He started running, but we were too slow. The pile of poop was gaining on us.

I took the necklace out of my slimy pocket._ Discord isn't the only one that can help me in tough situations. I can help myself with this dog tag._ It was the dandelion dog tag. I clutched it in my hand and imagined a huge wave of water pushing us out to safety.

I opened my eyes and looked behind me. Sure enough, that wave of water was rushing right toward us.

_YES! It worked!_

The water engulfed the monster and it disintegrated. My smile faded as I realized that we were about to be crushed by a killer wave rolling in our direction. _Oh, crap..._

The wave collided with us and the fresh, pure water nearly killed me. "Where did this wave come from?!" I looked over to see a frightened Blaze trying to breath.

"I don't know!"

The wave eventually swept up the others and they too were frightened and confused. Except Rainbow Dash. She was the only one that seemed to be having fun.

"This is...amazing!"

We turned the corner and saw the sewer opening. I expected a nice, slow stop, but ended up falling down. This sewer dumped it's shit into a river two miles below Canterlot.

_At least we're outside...Wow, it literally turns into a majestic waterfall. And now we're falling to our death._

I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

**a/n: This chapter really grossed me out. My friend ate cow poop once so...maybe that's where I got the idea from. Ugh, lets hope I never have to do that in real life. XD**


	15. Separate Ways

**So, a lot of you thought Chapter 14 was too disgusting? Well, this chapter isn't.(I think...) What is the most awkward/uncomfortable thing that has ever happened to you guys? The most awkward thing for me is four words: Third Grade Sex Ed ._. Ugh, I was in shock the day our teacher spontaneously decided to talk about sex and genitals. I mean really, from that day forward, I classified all teachers as "Pedophiles" and "Rapists". Anyway, enough talk about my teachers. Here's chapter 15.**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

As I was falling to my death, I remembered all the good and bad things that happened during my short lifetime. The first day of kindergarten, getting chicken pox, douchebags that bullied me, my high school graduation...

I felt a sudden pain on the side of my head and water started rushing into my lungs. I tried swimming up but I didn't know which way was up. My vision got really foggy and everything started turning black. Suddenly, something grabbed me by the sides and pulled me out of the river. I landed on the muddy river bank and passed out.

* * *

"GAH!"

I sat up quickly and observed my surroundings. I was next to a tree and three ponies were about twenty feet away from me, washing themselves in the river.

"Are you okay?" I looked to my left and saw Rainbow Dash giving me a concerned look.

"Um...What happened?" She sat down next to me and inspected the side of my head.

"You're head hit a rock just as we landed in the water. It must've confused you or something because you couldn't swim out of the river like the rest of us. You also inhaled a lot of water and could have drowned if Frostbite didn't drag you out. He then used a spell to take out all the water from your lungs, but you wouldn't wake up so we assumed the worst. Turns out you're alive and breathing, but this bruise on your head doesn't look that great. Apart from you, Cherry also got hurt when she landed in the water. Her wing is dislocated and she won't be able to fly for a long time."

She pressed her hoof lightly against my head, but it felt as if she threw a brick at me.

"Ow."

She quickly retracted her hoof and apologized. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was peaceful until the smell of horse shit wafted up my nose.

"Ack! Gross! Is that you or me?"

She laughed and shook her head. "That's both of us. I had to check on Cherry's wing and I didn't have time to wash myself. Then I saw you squirming and came over to check if you were okay."

I made a face and stood up slowly. "Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go over there and wash EVERYTHING." She laughed again.

"Okay, Sam. You go ahead. I'll be over there right after I check on Cherry's wing." She got up and flew over to Cherry Sunset, who was now on the river bank drying herself off.

I made myself over to the river and took my shoes and socks off on the bank.

_I'll wash my shoes after I wash myself. I bet they're all crusty and gross..._

I was about to take off my clothes but an uncomfortable feeling washed over my mind.

_There are people watching you Sam..._

I turned around and saw that all the ponies were minding their own business.

_Jeez, calm down. These aren't perverted people, they are innocent ponies. Just take off your clothes, jump into the water, quickly wash yourself and get out._

As much as I wanted to do that, I still felt uncomfortable undressing myself near horses.

_FINE! If you're not going to do that, just go behind a rock or something and wash yourself there._

That plan was a thousand times better, so I grabbed my shoes and started looking for a huge rock. There was a lot of them under the waterfall and the mist clouded everything pretty well._ Okay. Walk over there as normal as possible. Nothing suspicious happening at all._

As I was walking, I kept looking over my shoulder just in case someone followed me or gave me a weird look. No one paid any attention to me. I dropped my shoes on the ground again and swam toward the waterfall's base.

I went behind a rock and took everything off except for my bra and panties. _Just in case there is such thing as perverted ponies..._

I washed my pants and socks first, scrubbing off as much crusty, squishy poop as possible. I laid them out on a rock and proceeded to wash my shirt. And then it ripped...right down the front.

"Oh, perfect! This is fantastic!" I threw it against a rock and tried controlling my anger._ Wonderful. I was afraid of washing myself in front of ponies, now I can just walk around without a shirt!...Wait..._ I grabbed my pants again and rummaged through the pockets until I found the necklace. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Uh...I want...A blue plaid shirt and...new socks and...new underwear and panties and...pants." The water in front of me bubbled and everything I requested floated up to the surface.

"Wow..."

I quickly scrubbed myself off and changed into the new undergarments. Then I scrubbed all the muck out of my hair. I heard the sound of hooves and I looked up to see a confused rainbow haired pony.

"AAH! What are you doing here?!"

She gave me a confused look. "Uh, the question is, what are YOU doing here. We thought you drowned so we made a search party to look for your body. It turns out you're hiding behind a rock for no reason."

I gave her an annoyed look. "For your information I am hiding for a reason that you wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I probably won't understand. Do you know what else I don't understand? What that is." She pointed a hoof at my boobs. I facepalmed and tried hiding the blush forming on my cheeks.

"You know what? That's the reason why I'm hiding here. AND it's none of your business..."

"You're ashamed of your body? You supposedly said you are lean and crap, but you don't like your body anyway?" I crossed my arms and tried ignoring the fact that I was heavily blushing.

"Ugh! I have problems! And since you are no help, leave me alone."

She now had a goofy grin plastered on her face. "Am I embarrassing you? Or making you uncomfortable?"

I glared at her. _She thinks harassing me is amusing?! I am going to strangle her..._

"You, Rainbow Dash, are making everything very awkward. Please leave." Instead, she leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about your 'problems'?" Just before I could reach out and smash her face against a rock, she quickly moved back and flew away laughing hysterically. I tried controlling my anger and I managed to calm down a little. I put my clothes on in the water and started swimming back toward the river bank.

Everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

Blaze was the only one that answered. "Uhh... Rainbow said that...You have problems?"

I clenched my fists and looked directly at Rainbow. She looked at me with a mischievous grin. I turned back toward Blaze and put on a fake smile. "Don't worry about it."

Cherry pointed at my shirt. "Where did you get the new clothes?"

"Don't worry about it."

Frostbite cleared his throat. "Sam...there's something else. Tonight, we're splitting up."

My mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Wait, what?"

He cleared his throat again. "Well you see, while you and Rainbow Dash were doing who-knows-what behind the rock, the three of us decided that, since we're free, we should go our separate ways." I was shocked that they wanted to leave.

"...Where will you go?"

"I will travel all of Equestria and try to form new protest groups along the way. We won't just be protesting, we'll also be forming some sort of rebellion group."

"I will be heading back to my farm and try my best to warn the other farmers around Equestria of Celestia's unfair reign."

"I'm going back to the Arctic and I will stop supporting the Crystal Empire."

Blaze spoke once more. "You see, Sam, you have given us worthless ponies something to fight for. Protecting Equestria from all malignant beings. We have been in the darkness for too long! You, a human from another world, have given us hope." The three of them bowed down at my feet and said something I couldn't understand. A few hours later, they got up and went their different ways.

I watched each one of them leave. Just before Frostbite could disappear into the forest, he stood on his back legs and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"LONG LIVE SAM! THE SPIRIT OF THE WILD AND FREE!"

He ran into the forest, leaving Rainbow and me behind. She looked at me funny. "What was that all about? They acted like you were their savior or something." I didn't answer her._ They did think of me as their savior. It was Airstrike that gave them hope, not me._

"Well, since you're not going to answer my question, I say we go back to Ponyville."

I sighed. "Why do you want to go to Ponyville?"

"Two reasons: One, You are a wanted criminal and they won't expect you to be hiding there. Two: My friends are capable of helping us. I think you'll get along with everyone once you earn their trust."

I had nowhere to go, so going to Ponyville was my only option. "Alright. When do you want to go?" She looked up at the sky and then to me.

"We should probably sleep for the night. Getting to Ponyville by train takes about thirty minutes. Walking or flying would take longer and I don't feel like running into any monsters on our way there."

I nodded and walked over to the nearest tree. I sat down under the tree and yawned. "I don't know about you, but I kinda feel safer sleeping under this tree."

She flew up next to me with a huge smile on her face. "Whoa! You like sleeping in trees too?!" I gave her a confused look and shook my head slowly.

"No, I'm sleeping under it. I've never slept on a tree before." I made myself comfortable by putting my back against the tree and closing my eyes. A few seconds later, Rainbow pushed me forward, making me fall onto the grass. She then put her head on my back..

"Ow! Hey! Let me up!"

"You are going to make a nice pillow." She wouldn't let me up. Every time I struggled to get up, she'd jab me in the ribs with her hoof.

"Sam...Stop."

After some more struggling, I gave up. _Hopefully, she'll just roll over in her sleep._

A few hours later, she was still sleeping on my back. I on the other hand was too scared of the dark to fall asleep. Apart from that, I was frustrated and confused.

I now had three missions: Find the Elements of Harmony, help Celestia and free Equestria. I felt like I was doing something wrong, though. As if I shouldn't trust someone.

_I haven't talked to Discord since the execution cell. And he hasn't talked to me...Is he still watching? I still don't understand. Am I supposed to help the ponies or fool them?_


	16. Crazy ponies everywhere

**Hmm... What would you do with Pinkie Pie's party cannon? I think I would rename it the Bacon Cannon and shoot bacon all over the world. Then I'll take over the world and everyone will be too fat to stop me! :D Those that are skinny enough will immediately drown in a hole full of brussel sprouts! Those of you that like brussel sprouts, I am sorry, you'll be forced to drown you in pig lard.**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I felt a gross, wet puddle on my back. _Am I bleeding?_

"GAH!"

I rolled over and took my shirt off only to find it drenched in spit._ Ugh! This is disgusting! Now I have to wash it again..._

I looked over at Rainbow Dash. She was deeply asleep and snoring loudly.

_I guess her snoring woke up the forest._

I walked over to the river and dunked my shirt under the cool water. After a few minutes of scrubbing, I spread it out on the floor to let it dry. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had just risen.

_If we leave now, we might get to Ponyville before midday._

* * *

Rainbow and I decided to follow some train tracks so we wouldn't get lost.

"These tracks lead straight to Ponyville. We might need to jump out of the way if a train decides to come through here." I nodded and looked at the tracks. They seemed to stretch on for ever.

"Do we really have to walk? Can't you just fly us over to Ponyville?" She gave me an ugly look.

"No offence, but you're not that light. We'd have to stop every five minutes. And besides that, I barely have enough energy to walk." I sighed and kept walking. A few minutes later we heard the sound of a horn.

"The train is coming! Jump out of the way and make sure they don't see you!" I dodged to the side and hid behind a bush.

_Wait! She said the train takes thirty minutes to get to Ponyville? Why aren't we on it then?_

"Hey Rainbow!" I yelled. "Why aren't we riding the train?!" She looked at me as if I just slapped her in the face. Without thinking, I left my hiding spot and sprinted toward the train.

The train was moving at a speed of at least fifty miles per hour, but I somehow managed to grab onto a door rail. A thousand thoughts were popping into my head, but I only felt pure amazement. The feeling of the wind rushing through my hair, adrenaline in my blood and hanging off the side of the train was completely...awesome.

I concentrated again and climbed onto the top of the train. Everything seemed faster and more dangerous. I absolutely loved it. A few seconds later, something crashed into me and nearly sent me flying off the train.

"WHOA!"

I held onto the roof with all my strength and saw a confused Rainbow Dash making her way towards me. "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY?" She pulled me up and I tried to breath normally. She smacked the back of my head and glared at me.

"You could've been flattened like a pancake! Are you crazy?"

I smiled at her. "Maybe a little." She facepalmed and shook her head.

"At least we'll get to Ponyville a lot faster." I made myself comfortable and enjoyed the ride. Thirty minutes later, Ponyville was coming into view.

"We need to get off right now. If the ponies see you at the station, they won't hesitate to report you." I nodded and prepared to jump but she grabbed me by the waist and we flew down.

Even from far away, I noticed that Ponyville had a lot of residents. Sneaking around was going to be difficult. "Okay, where are you going to hide me and how are we going to get there?" She seemed puzzled, as if she didn't know what to do.

"Well...I was going to hide you in my house, but you can't walk on clouds... I got it!" She flew up in the air and looked at me. "You wait here, I'll be right back. I know a certain pegasus that will allow you in her cottage!" And with that, she flew off.

* * *

It was well past midday and there was no sign of Rainbow.

_Ugh. Where could she be?_ I got up and paced for a few minutes.

_What if she just dumped me here?_

I decided that if she didn't return in ten minutes, I'd walk into Ponyville and try to find her myself. Suddenly a pink, bouncy pony popped out of nowhere.

"Ohmygosh! I knew I would find you again someday!"

"What!?"

She walked around me and inspected everything. "Yup! It's you! Same face, same brown hair, same brown eyes, different clothes. Why are you all alone here? Are you hungry? Do you like cupcakes? Let's go!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "I have tons of cupcakes at Sugarcube Corner! But you need to follow my every move. If you do, then no one will suspect anything. C'mon!"

She ran toward Ponyville and I had no other choice than to follow her. _Maybe I'll run into Rainbow Dash. And I'm getting free cupcakes..._

I ran right behind her and I did everything she did.

Running through alleys consisted of somersaults and crouching. If we got near a pony or if we heard one, she would climb on a building and jump off the other end. After bouncing through the streets like maniacs, she stopped in front of a building that looked like a giant gingerbread house.

"Whoa..."

She turned around and pushed me into a bush. "You wait here! When I say 'cupcakes', you crawl in and go up the stairs. Okay?"

"Uh, okay."

She smiled. "Okie dokie lokie!" She turned around and bounced through the door. A few seconds later, I heard the signal.

"CUPCAKES!"

I jumped out of the bush and collided with a white unicorn.

"Would you please watch where you are going? I just had my mane done and I don't want a ruffian like you to mess it up." She looked at me and her face went from annoyed to shitting bricks. She was about to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Please don't scream! Just let me go and I'll-" She bit my hand and I mentally cursed.

"Rarity! Stop!" The pink pony tackled the white one and covered her mouth with her hoof. I held my hand and tried to stop the pain.

"Rarity please calm down!" Rarity was struggling to get the pink one off her and she kept sending death glares in my direction. The pink one turned around and pointed at the bushes. "Hide! Hide!"

I was confused, but hid in the bushes anyway. Half a second later, a blue pony with swirly pink hair came running out. "Girls! What is going on over here?"

"Uh...There was a humongous bee in Rarity's hair and I had to get it out so I pounced on her and started strangling her hair!" She glared at Rarity. "Right, Rarity?" She nodded slowly.

The blue pony face palmed and went back inside. Rarity pushed the pink one off of her and marched in my direction. She levitated me out with blue magic and dumped me on the ground. "Pinkie Pie! What is this monstrosity doing here and why are you trying to hide it?"

Pinkie Pie gave me a nervous glance and then looked back at Rarity. "You know, I think we should talk about this somewhere else. There's too many ponies out and she could be caught."

"What?! No! We are not-" I stood up and pushed them both towards the gingerbread house. "I think we should," I said while nervously looking around. "You don't want to be arrested for talking to me. I am a wanted criminal." Rarity shut up and looked around too.

We stepped into the house and the fragrance of pastries and bread immediately made me salivate. We were in a bakery. There were cupcakes, bread rolls, donuts and a lot more things I didn't know the name of. I couldn't eat anything though, Pinkie Pie pushed me into a hallway that led upstairs. We walked upstairs and stepped into a bright and cheery room. Pinkie Pie closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Phew! That was super close. So, are you hungry?" Out of nowhere, she set a plate full of cupcakes right in front of me. I was so hungry, I tried devouring them all at once and only made a huge mess.

Rarity made a face and then cleared her throat. "I see some of us are very lowbred. At any rate, why in Equestria would you want this barbaric creature, Pinkie? Twilight told us that it had been executed! Why would she lie?" I stopped eating and wiped my mouth.

"Wait...she said I was executed? I thought everyone knew I escaped..." She turned around and gave me a death stare.

"AND YOU! How dare you run into me like a repulsive imbecile! Do you know how much time I take to make myself look appealing? And all that time wasted, because you had to bump into me!"

"Rarity, please calm down. She probably didn't mean it, accidents happen..." Rarity still looked at me menacingly and then flipped her hair.

"Fine. I will try to forget your _accident_." Pinkie sat right in front of me.

"So why are you here? Twilight came here last night and said you were long gone! But I knew it wasn't true because I still felt something in my brain telling me you were alive!"

_I won't tell them about Discord. Something tells me they shouldn't know that much information._

"Well, I was going to be executed but Princess Luna let me go. She feels as if something is wrong with her sister and she wants me to help." They both gave me shocked looks.

"She let you out? Then why did Twilight say you were dead? Why would the princess ask YOU to help? We are the Elements of Harmony, I am positive we could have done a better job than you."

_The Elements of Harmony? THEY are the Elements of Harmony? Discord wants me to steal these two ponies?_ I asked some questions in order to know more about the elements.

"Uh...well the princess told me that I need to find out more about the elements if I want to help Celestia. If you tell me, I would really appreciate it." Pinkie Pie nodded quickly, but Rarity gave me a suspicious look.

"The Elements of Harmony are six gem thingies. One of them is a crown, and it's right on top of Twilight's head. The rest are necklaces and we wear them whenever Equestria's in danger. I am the Element of Laughter, Rarity is the Element of Generosity, AJ is the Element of Honesty, Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness, Dashie is the Element of Loyalty and Twilight is the Element of Magic! Did you get all that?"

_Dashie? Rainbow Dash? Okay, I now know three of them. But she said they were necklaces not ponies. So where are these necklaces?_ "Um... Where are the Elements of Harmony actually located?"

Rarity studied me for a second and slowly walked toward me. "Why? Do you need them now?" _She's a lot smarter than I thought. Better play it cool._

"Nah. I just wondered if they were very protected. There were three criminals that escaped with me and they said they were going to steal the so called elements." There was some knocking at the door and I heard a familiar voice.

"Pinkie Pie! Let me in! Hurry!"

It was Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie quickly looked at me. "Hide! If Rainbow sees you, she's going to flip cow patties!"

"It's alright Pinkie. I know Rainbow Dash." I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Rainbow zoomed in and flew directly to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie! Have you seen Sam?! She's really tall, stands on two legs and looks like a hairless monkey!"

"Yup, she standing behind you and is giving you an ugly look."

She turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Sam..."

A yellow pegasus flew through the door and looked terrified. "Rainbow! Applejack is coming this way!"

"WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash flew over to the door and slammed it shut. She then looked over at me.

"SAM! HIDE!"

I didn't understand why she wanted me to hide, but Rarity picked me up with her magic and she threw me into a closet. The door shut and I couldn't see anything anymore.

The closet smelled like gunpowder and cake mix. I had a hard time trying to stand up and hear what they were saying because it felt like I was in a giant, crowded oven. I pressed my ear against the door and faintly heard the sound of knocking. _What are they doing out there?_

I stepped back and heard a sizzling noise. I looked down and saw that I had pressed a red button on a cannon. A CANNON.

"Oh my goodness..."


	17. All Part of the Plan

**Why is Angel such a douche? This is will forever be a mystery and only Fluttershy knows the answer... Or maybe he's not even a rabbit and he's actually a very ugly rat in disguise...**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

I didn't know what to think of the situation.

_I'm about to go boom,_ or _Why is there a cannon in a closet?_ I closed my eyes and waited for the agonizing death. The only thing I felt was a humongous explosion of confetti, balloons and streamers. The explosion was so great, it popped the closet open and sent everything flying everywhere. But when I opened my eyes, there wasn't a huge mess like I thought there would be. Instead, the room looked like a very organized party room. Balloons where in the right corners, streamers elegantly hung from the ceiling and a huge birthday cake was placed on the table. To top it all off, four ponies in party hats stared at me like I just gave birth to a turd.

"...Oops?"

Only Pinkie Pie gave me an approving look. "This is good! Everypony, just play along!"

Rainbow pointed at me and then at the yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy! The plan!" Fluttershy flew over to me and started pushing me toward an open window.

"Wait. What are you doing? Stop!" She pushed me out of the building and I hung onto the roof with all my strength. "I'm going to fall! What kind of plan is this?!"

She shoved a cupcake into my mouth and shut me up for good. "Please just hold on for a little while. I'll be right with you in a moment..."

She went back inside and closed the window. I tried screaming for help, but only choked on the stupid cupcake frosting.

_I can't hold on forever! Ugh. This is the reason I failed gym. Poor upper body strength... Someone help! _

Once again, I choked on some stupid frosting and nearly fell to my death trying to spit it out. I heard various ponies yelling in the party room so I decided to check it out.

Climbing to the window was probably the most physically exhausting thing I've ever done. It was only three feet away but my palms kept getting sweaty and the cupcake frosting had somehow crawled all over my face.

_Great. I can't see a thing. If I slip on a tile or something, I'm an idiot._

When I finally reached the window, someone opened it and nearly sent me flying off the roof. "Whoa! What the hell? What's your beef, man?"

"Um...I don't have any beef...I'm sorry. We need to get out of here before Applejack gets even more suspicious." She put her hooves around the collar of my shirt and started flying off.

What a horrendous idea. As soon as she took off, my shirt constricted my esophagus and all I could do was gargle a bunch of strange duck-like noises. "Oh my! What's wrong?"

I tried telling her that she was asphyxiating me but I kept quacking. I flailed my arms around to make her let go but she had a firm grip. "Please stop fidgeting... Why is your face blue?"

I started seeing purple dots and I knew I was close to death, so I unbuttoned my shirt and landed on my ass. I gasped for air and tried ignoring the pain building up on my rear end. I saw Fluttershy flying down to me with a disapproving look.

"Why would you do such a thing? You could end up getting hurt if you continue doing crazy stunts like that! Try being more careful next time." I tried glaring at her but my eyes felt like they were going to pop.

I sat there until I started breathing normally again and I quickly remembered I didn't have a shirt on. "Where's my shirt?" She handed it to me and I put it on.

I didn't know what was more uncomfortable: Having Rainbow Dash annoy me while dressing up or having Fluttershy stare at me while I buttoned up my shirt. I turned around and curled up into a ball.

"Um. Are you okay?"

"I have problems."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I heard Rainbow calling from above. "What are you two doing here?! You're both in the middle of a road! I'm surprised Sam hasn't been killed yet! Fluttershy, why didn't you take her to you cottage?"

Fluttershy glanced in my direction. "She has problems." Rainbow laughed and flew down to me.

"What'd she do? Ask about your body?" She broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I just sighed and stood up.

"Where's your cottage Fluttershy? I nearly choked to death and I don't feel so well. If you tell me where it is, I'll walk over there myself." Rainbow stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Aww. Sam, you're such a party pooper. I'll take you to her house. Fluttershy, you should probably head back to Pinkie's and tell me what happens later. I have a feeling Applejack didn't buy our little distraction and she'll be wandering around after the party." Fluttershy nodded and turned to face me.

"I have a feeling you and Angel are going to get along just fine. You both seem to have such a high spirit." She flew off leaving Rainbow and me behind.

"So, what did you guys do to distract Applejack?"

"We were gonna tell AJ that the mayor was looking for her, but she's not that gullible. When you blew up the place, Pinkie had the idea of throwing a Best Friends Party. She was still uneasy, but she eventually lightened up and started dancing."

"Why are you trying to make us avoid each other?"

She looked around nervously and told me to follow her.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when we arrived at Fluttershy's house was the animals. They were roaming all over the place.

_Oh my goodness. I wonder how many types of fleas and ticks reside here..._

When Rainbow opened the door, there were even more animals inside the house. "Try ignoring all the animals, just follow me." She flew upstairs and I tried following her but I tripped over something.

I looked behind me and saw a fuzzy, white rabbit staring into my soul with it's beady, black eyes. It hugged my leg but I quickly retracted it. I kept my eye on it and I didn't blink once. It looked back at me with an innocent face.

"Get away from me... I refuse to trust something that adorable... I know your kind... Behind that cute, little mask is the face of death."

Its demeanor completely changed from cute to menacing. It's mouth started foaming and bared it's tiny buck teeth at me. I was going to kick it in the face, but Rainbow pulled me up and stared at me.

"Sam, it's a bunny. Stop thinking everything is out to get you. C'mon."

We walked upstairs but I kept looking behind my back. It burnt a hole of hatred into my soul.

"I'm watching you," I whispered. "Like an eagle watches a baby before it tears it's guts out."

It simply stuck it's tongue out and hopped away.

We went inside what I assumed was Fluttershy's bedroom and Rainbow closed the door behind us. I sat down on the floor and looked at the rainbow haired pegasus.

"Okay. What do you need to tell me."

She sat down in front of me and looked nervously around as if there were cameras or something.

"Back in the forest when you saved me, Twilight seemed a little off. I was really hurt and near death, but she acted like it was no big deal. When we arrived at Canterlot, Discord and Princess Luna were the only ones that actually seemed to care about my condition. Discord restored my health and Luna said she needed to discuss something with me."

When she mentioned Discord, I got tense and felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. The invisible presence. I knew it wasn't Discord because whenever he was near me or watching me, I heard him talk. This presence was sinister and cold, as if someone was holding a knife behind my back. I cleared my throat and told her to continue.

"Anyway, she talked to me about you and how Discord brought you here and stuff. By then I knew you weren't evil, but Twilight kept comparing you to a plague. It wasn't just Twilight, but Princess Celestia too. Luna told me that her sister started acting weird a few days before you appeared and she started executing and punishing ponies for no reason. While I was flying over Ponyville earlier today, I overheard a few ponies talking about the new princess. I didn't know why, though. Twilight was coronated a month ago. She's basically old news! I picked up a newspaper and the main title was: Celestia Resigns! Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle New Ruler of Equestria! Celestia would never hand over Equestria to a new and inexperienced princess."

I tried thinking of a reason for Celestia's retirement, but nothing came to mind.

"Twilight told everypony you were dead, but she must've known you were alive. She's hiding something and she needs you as dead as a doornail to keep it hidden. Something tells me that Discord has something to do with it."

A cold feeling washed over me. I remembered a conversation I had with Discord a long time ago.

_**Changelings defeated...Discord stopping his days of evil...Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle... **_

_**"Wow. You are a very organized guy. You have headlines and stories of all sorts!" **_

_**"My dear Sam. I am NOT an organized guy. These are simply shards of paper for our new plan!"**_

_**"You are the key to my plan!" **_

_**"These... are your enemies."**_

More memories kept rushing into my brain.

Frostbite, Blaze, Cherry sunset and Airstrike were all sentenced to death for similar reasons. Opposition to the monarchy and creatures called changelings.

"I am trying to keep you away from Applejack because she is the Element of Honesty. If she finds you, the first thing she'll do is tell Twilight and the first thing Twilight will do is hang you."

My mouth got a bitter taste and my forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Sam...are you okay?"

I felt like throwing up.

_He's distracting Luna. He needs the elements in order to be unstoppable. He's planning something and I'm part of that plan. Celestia resigning, twilight wanting to kill me, executions, Elements of Harmony...everything is part of a huge scheme._

I got up and ran outside.

"Sam...SAM!"

I ran out and towards the Everfree Forest. I stopped running once I realized no one was following me. I pulled the dog tag necklace out of my pocket and tore the one with Discord's symbol off. I threw it into the ground and stared into the darkness. Two glowing eyes popped out of the darkness.

"Why hello Sam. I haven't seen you in a while."


	18. The King versus The Sam

**My parents never said something as horrible as Sam's parents. But...my dad never really said anything out loud...and sometimes actions speak louder than words. It doesn't matter. I'm still as awesome and carefree as before and I absolutely love it! I wouldn't be surprised if I was 90 years old and I still acted carefree and amazing. AWESOME GRANNY FTW!**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

"What's wrong Sam? You look a little troubled. Are you feeling well?"

"I...I want you to tell me the rest of the plan. I've got the elements. Now, you need to tell me what's going to happen." He studied me for a while and then smiled.

"What do you think is going to happen when I tell you? If you go and tell your pony friends, they won't believe you. I am reformed! Do you think you are smarter than me? You don't even know what your fate is!"

_He's trying to get in my mind. Nothing is gonna happen to me and I have no reason to believe him._

"Fine! I'll tell you what I know so far. You are using me. Using me as a distraction or something... If the Elements of Harmony get in your hands, there is nothing that can stop you. You did something to Celestia and now you did something to Twilight. I don't know what exactly you want, but if it involves taking Equestria and it's citizens, I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

He burst out laughing as if I were a joke. I grabbed my dog tag and tied it around my neck. I summoned a fireball and I hurled it in Discord's direction. This surprised him and shut him up, but he effortlessly dodged the fireball and let it crash into a tree.

"That necklace was my magical gift to you. You were supposed to be on my side! Not the enemy's!" I picked up his dogtag off the floor and threw it in his direction.

"Well it looks like I don't need your help anymore. I found out I have just as much power as you." He looked at the dog tag around my neck and then to the one on the floor. He picked it up and crushed it in his claw.

"Even if you are as powerful as me...you still don't know how to control all that magic. It could get out of hand and you could end up hurting yourself..."

"I am not afraid of you."

"Oh, you're not? Are you afraid of losing your sanity? Because I can rearrange a few wires in your head."

I smiled and shook my head. "What good would it do to you then? I could use it to my advantage. If you made me insane...You're just making me a whole lot more like you, thus making me...a whole lot stronger than you. And as you said before, I wouldn't know how to control all that magic. It would get very out of hand."

He stomped his foot on the ground. "ENOUGH! I should have gotten rid of you when Chrysalis ordered me to...Now, you will regret ever deciding to oppose me." He floated up in the air and started disappearing.

"By the way... do you know what shadow in spanish is?"

The irrelevant question caught me off guard. I made a face and shook my head. He laughed maliciously.

"Sombra."

After he vanished I heard a bubbling sound behind me. I turned around and saw a black, sticky mound erupting from the floor. It looked runny at first but it started molding into the shape of a pony.

"Oh, please don't tell me Venom exists in this pony world."

A few seconds later the black mess turned into a tall, dark pony in armor. It opened it's eyes and looked directly into mine.

"Why so terrified, human?" It's voice made Darth Vader sound like a squeaky five year old. All I could do was stare at the monster and hope it would go away.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" It turned into black smoke and blocked out the moonlight. I curled up into a ball and started hyperventilating. I was getting mini heart attacks every time it started laughing.

_Stop. Stop... _

"What is it you are really afraid of?" It forced my eyes open and stared into them. As soon as that happened, all the darkness disappeared.

* * *

I was standing in my old house and staring at a little girl in overalls.

It was me.

I had just gotten home from school and was lying down on the floor, coloring on some paper. A cold feeling washed over me.

_I remember that day..._

I heard a door open and turned around to see my mother. The eight year old Sam got up and ran toward her.

"Mom! Look at my report card! I got a B! It's way better than last month. Aren't you proud of me?!" My stomach did somersaults and I felt like crying.

My mother picked up my report card and skimmed through it. Without saying anything she put it down and sighed. "Why can't you be more like your older sister? She had all A's when she was in the third grade."

Little Sam frowned and looked confused. "But mom, I'm trying as hard as I can to get A's. Besides, I'm not like Amanda-"

"Yes. Unfortunately, you aren't like Amanda. She will forever be in my heart as the perfect child... You on the other hand... You are nowhere near perfect. You don't like dresses, you don't have manners and you will certainly never learn anything."

The scene changed and I was now in the back yard. An older looking Sam was sitting in a tree gazing at the sky. I heard my father's voice yell from inside the house.

"Samantha! What is the meaning of this?!" He marched out of the house, clutching some papers in his hand. Fourteen year old me stopped looking up and looked at him.

"What is the meaning of this? I don't know, look it up in the dictionary or something."

"Don't even start, you smartass! What is this, you ungrateful child!"

_I got suspended from school for getting in a fight with a girl._

"What are you going to do next? Get yourself expelled?!"

"It is not my fault you put me in a private school! I hate those kids, I hate the teachers and I especially hate the fact that you are controlling my life!"

The scene changed one last time. This time I was standing a few feet away from a stage. It was the day of my graduation. My present self walked on stage and delivered her speech. "-and even though...they are probably not here...I would like to thank my parents. They never believed in me, never thought I could get this far, I was always a disappointment in their eyes. But if they could see me now... They would still think I haven't succeeded in anything. And they would never be proud of me."

* * *

Everything turned dark once again and the smoke pony threw me aside.

"Hmm...You're greatest fear is disappointment... How fun." It turned around and smiled at me.

"I am going to enjoy ripping you to pieces!"

It stomped it's foot on the ground and two black, oozing blobs erupted from the grass. They molded into the shape of my parents. But instead of looking human, they looked like ragdolls with tar dripping out of their mouth, eyes and ears. He pointed a hoof at me and the ragdolls faced me.

"KILL IT!"

My parents' mouths opened to reveal sharp, jagged teeth. They walked over to me in a lifeless, zombie way.

"I am disappointed in you, Sam," my mother said.

"You are nothing but a failure," my father hissed.

I knew they weren't real, but I still cringed at their harsh words. As soon as my mother got a few feet near me, she screeched and lunged right at my body. That rapid and unnatural movement snapped me out of my miserable condition and I moved out of the way. Upon collapsing into a tree, my mother shapeshifted into an oozy, humanoid, black figure. I turned around and saw that my father had done the same thing.

_How do I kill them? They're both like modeling clay..._

A tar monster got ahold of my arm and bit into my shoulder. I cried out in pain and punched it in the face. It stopped biting and swung a fist in my direction. Without thinking I summoned a ball of light and shoved it in it's mouth. It screeched one last time and disintegrated into nothing. The other tar monster shrieked and backed away but pounced in my direction again. I used the same tactic as before and the monster melted away. I turned around and faced the creator of the two horrid monsters. It had a smug smile on it's face.

"Why don't you stop toying around with my mentality and fight like a real guy? Or are you too scared to fight a human?"

It snorted and took off it's cape. "Pathetic creature. I am not afraid of a weakling like you. I have never fought a human before. But after I'm done with you, I'll hang your head on my wall."

It turned into smoke again, but I was not afraid this time. The darkness would no longer make my mind collapse. I enveloped myself in light and charged at the smoke. It swiftly moved out of the way, unaffected.

"HAHAHA! Stupid human! You underestimate my powers!"

I summoned a sword and threw it directly at the cloud.

"GAH!" The cloud turned back into a pony and it glared at me. The sword was impaled directly into it's stomach.

"You clearly underestimate me too." It growled in response and pulled the sword out of it's gut. Instead of blood, black goop came out of it's wound.

" You wounded King Sombra...I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

"Then hurry up and finish me off!"

He charged at me but I struck him in the face with my fist. He roared in pain and kept charging at me.

After about fifteen minutes of charging and dodging, I began to feel weak.

_What keeps fueling this guy? He doesn't seem to tire out._

At that moment I spotted his horn. _Could that be it?_

I tried summoning a chainsaw, but I couldn't._ Is my magic wearing me out?...No, it's his horn. He's stealing my energy and using it as his own._

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran up to him and jumped on his back. He bucked and tried shaking me off, but I held on with my remaining strength. I grabbed his horn and pulled as far back as I could. He yelped in pain and fell to the floor, but I kept pulling back until I heard a _SNAP!_

I covered my ears and closed my eyes just as he started screaming. It was too loud and agonizing for me to ignore. When I opened my eyes, all that remained of his body was a black horse skeleton. I felt like throwing up. His horn was still in my hand.

_I just killed a pony..._

I stood up and huddled next to a tree._ I killed someone..._

"Sam!"

_Rainbow Dash?_ I stood up and followed the sound of her voice. _I'm lost. What if I'm just imagining all these voices...They're all in my head..._

"Sam!" I turned around and saw the blue pegasus.

She looked tired, confused and worried.

"What the hay! Why did you run out like that? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Rainbow, get back...I don't want to hurt you..."

"What the crap are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"But Rainbow Dash...I killed a pony..." All the worry was gone from her face. She cautiously looked at me.

"What?"

I showed her the horn and she inspected it carefully. "I didn't know what I was doing, I just thought-" She slapped the horn out of my hand and walked around me.

"Did he hurt you? Are you feeling fine? Do you need some medical assistance? Ohmygosh! Your shoulder is bleeding! C'mon. I'm taking you to Fluttershy's." She started pushing me but I stopped her.

"Did you not hear me? I killed one of your kind and you are worried about me?!"

"He is NOT one of my kind! And yes, I am genuinely worried about you, Sam!" She stopped yelling and sighed.

"You are my friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't give a flying feather about you?" She looked down at her hooves and pawed at the dirt.

_I'm her...friend? I've never really had a friend before... Everyone just treated me like crap. I never thought I would be actual friends with a pony..._

I felt like a dork. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You don't need to apologize. I was acting a little...motherly."

I smiled in return. She flew up in the air and pushed me forward.

"C'mon. lets go to Fluttershy's cottage to get you cleaned up. And then you'll tell me everything that happened...Everything." I felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I nodded anyways.

"Sure thing...friend."


	19. Visions and Warnings

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in the past few days. I felt kinda sick and haven't been getting enough sleep at night. Only naps ._. Oh well.**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Sam... Maybe if you'd stop moving it wouldn't hurt so much..." We came back to Fluttershy's house to get my shoulder cleaned up, but after the encounter with Sombra, or whatever his name was, I just wanted to sleep. He had drained a lot of my energy when we fought, and it felt like I was going to pass out any minute.

"Sam...please stop. I'd finish a lot faster if you just stop being impatient."

The tar monster that bit my shoulder must've been toxic or something because the skin around the bite started looking dark green.

"Ugh. I feel like throwing up..."

Fluttershy ignored me and continued pressing a wet cloth around my wound. Rainbow Dash came into the room and inspected my shoulder.

"Wow...It doesn't look too good." She looked at my face. "...You don't look too good. Do you need some water or something?"

I shook my head slowly. "I need some sleep. And medicine. I feel pretty sick."

She gave me a concerned look and flew out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back with a thermometer.

"Here, put this in your mouth. You look kinda hot."

"Uhh... Thanks?" She facepalmed.

"Not like that! I meant to say that you look kinda flushed. You don't look hot at all, in fact, you look very ugly."

I stared at her in shock. "..Dude, you are just making this worse..."

"NO! What I meant to say..."

"Just give me the darn thing." I put the thermometer in my mouth and waited. Fluttershy stopped cleaning my shoulder and walked out of the room in a hurry.

"Where is she going?" I shrugged.

_Maybe she's gonna bring me some pills or some water. I just hope she doesn't take too long..._

My thoughts were interrupted by Rainbow scooting closer to me and looking behind her back.

"So, what happened in the forest? You had Sombra's horn in your hand and you said you killed somepony."

"Why are you whispering?"

She sighed. "Look, I don't want Fluttershy getting involved in all this crap. She's too innocent and happy. And all this has nothing to do with her. You get what I'm saying, right? Anyway, you promised to tell me everything...Tell me everything."

I nodded, but couldn't help but feeling uncomfortable. She wanted me to tell her everything from day one.

_I couldn't tell her about Discord. If I did, she wouldn't believe me or she wouldn't trust me. _

"First tell me why you ran out."

_ Leaving Discord out of this is gonna be harder than I thought..._

"Well...When you were talking about Twilight and how she wanted to kill me, I didn't know how to react. I've never been hunted down before. Then when you mentioned Discord...I felt like I've met him before. Something told me to go out into the forest to clear my head."

What I said was partially true and didn't give anything away but I still felt uneasy.

"What happened in the forest?"

"I ran into a huge pony in armor. I didn't know who he was, but he scared the crap out of me. Then he turned to smoke, looked into my memories and made my parents out of black goop. I got bit by one of them, but I figured out how to destroy them. I summoned a ball of light and-"

_Shit! The dog tag. How am I going to explain the dog tag?! Maybe she won't ask about it... but what if she does?! I can't just make some stupid thing up. But what if she does ask about it? Frostbite knew it was related to Discord, what if she does too?!_

She gave me a confused look. "You summoned...a ball of light? How?"

_Great. She asked. What am I going to say now?!_

I could feel myself starting to sweat but Fluttershy came in with a tray and distracted Rainbow Dash. "Sam, I brought you some tea, toast and a few orange slices. I thought it might relieve some of the pain in your body and help you sleep."

She placed the tray in my lap and walked out of the room. I inspected everything on the tray and found the food to be exactly the same as on Earth. I bit into the toast and avoided eye contact with Rainbow.

_As long as your mouth is full, you can't say anything_.

I must've not fooled her because she gave me an annoyed look. "Sam, is there something you're hiding?"

I shook my head rapidly.

"For the love of- You're chewing your food slower than Rarity!"

I was about to say she was exaggerating, but I felt my stomach twist and churn. I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I looked around for something resembling a toilet and threw up all the contents in my stomach. Right afterwards, the room started spinning and I felt something on my chest burn. I pulled the dog tag out of my shirt and saw it glowing red.

_What the hell is going on?!_

* * *

When the room stopped spinning, I found myself in a place that seemed very familiar. The execution cell.

_What am I doing here?_

I heard Discord's voice from behind me and I leaned up against the brick wall.

"Nobody suspects a thing! If we keep this up, Equestria will be ours."

"But what about the bratty human? She is willing to stand up against you. And if you go down, we will need to reassemble the plan...again." This voice was new. It sounded like a robotic, hissing lady. While I was caught up in my thoughts, Discord and the lady came around the corner.

She was a tall, black horse that looked kinda like an insect. I gasped.

_If I can see them...they can see me...Shit!_

I held my breath and waited for them to kill me, but they simply walked through me and continued walking down the stairs. I pondered at this and followed them.

_Am I like a ghost or something? Maybe I'm invisible. Or what if I...died. Whatever, I still don't know what they were talking about. Nobody suspects? Hm... If only I could see what they were talking about before coming down here- _

As soon as I said that, I teleported to the throne room and saw Discord and the cockroach pony zapping Celestia with magic.

"Tell me where the Elements are! Tell me!" He punched her in the face and she went flying across the room. I gasped and ran over to help her up but I remembered I was a ghost. Celestia stood up slowly and kept her gaze on the floor.

"I...am NEVER...going to tell you where the Elements are..."

Discord roared in anger and stomped his foot against the floor. He walked up to her and held her face in his claws. "You either tell me, or I will kill everyone you care for in front of you."

"I highly doubt you can murder an entire nation." She then spit in his face.

"I am going to kill you in the most PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!" He raised his arm and prepared to strike her face but Twilight Sparkle came in the room.

"Discord? What is going on? I thought you were getting ready to meet the Human."

_What? I thought she wanted to kill me herself... _

Discord let Celestia go and walked over to Twilight. He put on a fake smile. "Your Majesty, you don't need to worry about that. I am going to meet the Human tonight. It's just that me and Chrysalis have to punish the prisoner. She has been keeping secrets and we think it's necessary to pry them out of her. You wouldn't want her to bring down the entire country."

Twilight thought for a moment and nodded. "Well, if you need to interrogate that traitor, then do so by force. One of her kind isn't to be trusted or treated kindly. As for the Human, I want you to get rid of it tonight, understand?"

Discord nodded and Twilight exited the room. His smile disappeared from his face and he turned around to face Celestia. "We'll continue our little talk later. Until then, I'd like for you to think about what you're doing because I can put an end to you and your friends."

The scene changed once more and this time it showed Discord and the bug pony looking at a black horse skeleton.

_That's..._

"Sombra. I am very disappointed in you." Discord opened his hand and Sombra's horn was in it.

_What's he gonna do with that?_

He dropped it on the skeleton and the horn magically attached itself onto its base. Black ooze came out of the empty eye sockets and spread along the rest of the body. Within seconds, the dark pony in armor came to life once more. Only this time, instead of smiling smugly, his face only showed fear.

"Discord, I can explain..."

Discord laughed. "There is nothing to explain. You are weak! A female Human defeated you! You must be very happy. Aside from that, the brainwashing spell for Celestia didn't last half as long as you said it would."

Discord huffed in annoyance. "Chrysalis, he is useless. We cannot all rule the kingdom with a coward like him. I should have known better. You got defeated by a stupid baby dragon! Why did I ever think you would be able to kill a human, when you couldn't even kill an infant?!"

Chrysalis smiled and walked toward Sombra. "Well, we can thank the Human for one thing. Making you weak and easier to kill."

He looked at the two villains with wide eyes.

"No-no, please! Spare me! I won't interfere! No, NO!"

The room started spinning again and I felt sick once more.

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was lying on a bed made out of hay. I tried sitting up but I was tied down.

"Where am I?! What's going on?!"

"Calm yourself and stay still, please. I'm trying to heal your wound with ease."

_What the hell? What's with the rhyming?_

A zebra walked right in front of me and held a bowl of something in her hoof.

"Hemorrhage, bacteria and poison, I presume. The concoction in the bowl is what you must consume." She inched it closer to my face, but it smelled of sweaty gym socks.

"I am not drinking this. It smells like donkey piss." The zebra gave me an annoyed look and put the bowl down.

"You mock the way I wish to speak. But you're foul language really reeks. I cannot change the way you think, but if you want to live, drink the drink."

"What happens if I don't want to drink that. Can't you make something more appealing?"

She tapped her chin and pondered for a moment. She then smiled and gave me a mischievous look. "If you don't want to drink this, I have another way. But for the other alternative, a price you'll have to pay."

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a jar with a bug in it.

_I kinda don't want to do this anymore..._

"This is a bee from my homeland. It's very aggressive and attacks on command. It's toxins will heal you, but the sting is like fire. Take my word for it, I am not a liar." I inspected the bee inside the container and it did not look very welcoming. It buzzed around and looked like it wanted to break out and attack everything in sight.

I sighed.

"Just give me the stupid donkey urine."

She untied me and handed me the bowl full of grotesque liquid. I held my breath and scarfed down the potion. Every second of it trickling down my throat made me gag and want to have the bee sting me instead. After a few seconds there was a burning sensation in my esophagus and I started coughing frantically. The zebra just looked at me and started laughing.

"What...was that?... Cough cough...Did you give me..cough...a bowl of tequila or what?"

Before she could answer my question, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew in from outside and tackled me in a bear hug.

"Ohmygosh! Sam! You're okay!"

"We thought you were dead! But you're alive! Oh, Angel is going to be so happy!" I didn't know why they were so happy to see me, but I felt warm and tingly when they hugged me.

"Uhh...can somebody tell me what's going on?" Fluttershy disentangled herself from me and sat on the floor.

"I don't really know what happened to you, but you ran into my bathroom and threw up in my bathtub."

"Oops...Sorry... I thought that was the toilet..."

Rainbow stopped hugging me and flew up in the air. "When you ran out of the room, I thought it was because you were scared or something. Then I saw you throw up. After that you passed out in your vomit and I knew something was wrong, so I told Fluttershy to go get Zecora. While she was away, your eyes started glowing red and your mouth was foaming and it was just horrible. When Zecora got here, she told us to quickly get you to her hut and now were here!"

"Dash, calm down. I'm fine."

"NO, you're not!" She flew up to Zecora and yelled in her face.

"Is she fine?!" Zecora smiled and walked over to me.

"I find it quite amusing that you are worried for your friend, but let me assure you that this isn't her end." She put a hoof on my shoulder and I flinched, but it didn't hurt. I was in complete shock.

"Whoa... You healed me with that nasty beverage...I owe you big time. And I'm sorry I made fun of the way you talk..."

She laughed and shook her head. "You owe me nothing, and I wish you the best. To be your friend is my only request." I smiled and nodded.

_I'm befriending more ponies..._

* * *

We reached Fluttershy's cottage at dawn but it felt like the sun was just setting. Rainbow Dash seemed to notice too.

"Something's wrong...Can you feel it?" Fluttershy shook her head, but she seemed a little worried.

"Something is definately up. When Sam passed out it was six in the morning. The sun was just rising."

"How could that be? We were in there for at least two hours!"

_The sun should be over our heads by now... Celestia makes the sun rise, but...Oh no...What did Discord do to her?_

**A/N: As you can see, I suck at rhyming. It was probably the most difficult thing I had to do. And it also gave me a headache...**


	20. Banishing the Traitor

**Alright. This is not a clopfic -_- A few of you keep on suggesting/thinking that and no... This is NOT that at all. It's about 'Friendship and Adventure'. If you expect Sam and Rainbow(or someone else) to get it on, I have only one thing to say to you: Go eat some bacon and drink some milk, cause that's the only thing that can satisfy your hunger for farm animals. Vegans, go hug a piggy. IF I ever decide to introduce romance to this story, it will be something as small as a one-sided crush. No more. Okay? Good.**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

"Sam...Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked.

A million things spewed into my head. I sat down on a rock and tried calming my brain.

_He did something to her... That's why the sun isn't completely out yet. I have to find out what he did. If he killed her, the whole country would riot...Or would it? It doesn't matter, someone as insane as Discord shouldn't govern a country. But how many other creatures are working with him?_

Rainbow waved a hoof in front of my face. "Hey, she asked you a question. Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"We need to go to Canterlot. If the sun hasn't risen all the way, then something happened to the princess."

"Don't you think Princess Luna and Twilight would've told the country by now?" Mentioning Twilight made me think again.

_Hmm. There's something wrong with Twilight... She approved of Discord's cruel actions toward Celestia. Could she be brainwashed? Sombra brainwashed Celestia with a spell, but apparently it wasn't effective. I gasped. That's why Celestia gave up her position as ruler and gave it to Twilight! Celestia would've found out Discord's plan and banished him or something... Discord's practically fooling the whole country! But what about Princess Luna? Is she brainwashed too? _

"Sam, what are you thinking of?"

I got up and started walking towards Ponyville. "We need to talk to Princess Luna. Right now. If we wait any longer, something worse than this can happen." Fluttershy gave me a suspicious look.

"How are you so certain? And aren't you supposed to be hiding?"

I mentally cursed. I couldn't just prance around and expect to go unnoticed. "Well, If I can't go, then you all should go for me." They both gave me confused looks.

"All? What do you mean?"

"All of you! The Elements of Harmony! Look, just go to Canterlot and snoop around for a while. Check to see if everything is on order. Then talk to Princess Luna and ask her some questions about her sister and Discord." The look of suspicion never left their faces.

"Sam, what's going on? You obviously know something we don't. What are you hiding?"

"Are you crazy Fluttershy? Sam isn't hiding anything. She already told me everything...Right?" Rainbow gave me an uncertain look and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Sam?"

"Uh, well...You see..." Something bumped into my leg and bit it hard.

"Ow!"

I looked down and saw the stupid little demon stabbing me with a fork. Fluttershy gasped."Angel!"

He have out an evil laugh and jammed the fork into my calf.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I reached down to grab him but he bounced away laughing. Then I heard some barking.

_That sounds very familiar..._

When I realised who it was I nearly crapped my pants. I tried running away but I only fell on my face. The fork was preventing me from walking. My last option was to either yank it out and die from blood loss or crawl toward the forest and get eaten by an animal. Rainbow helped me up.

"Sam, what is going on?!"

"THE DOG!"

"What about Winona?..." Her eyes suddenly went wide with fear. "Applejack."

It was too late. The dog landed on my back and bit my arm.

"AAAA!"

I grabbed it by the snout and dug my fingers into it's face, but it still wouldn't let go. Rainbow Dash tried shoving it off me, but it dug it's teeth deeper into my skin.

A lasso made it's way around my neck and constricted my esophagus. Someone pulled on it and I felt the air leave my lungs as I tumbled down. I fell hard onto the ground and looked up to see an orange pony in a cowboy hat.

"Good job, dog. Now, don't let it go. We need to get this human over to Canterlot and have The Queen get rid of it." She pulled on the lasso again and I felt lightheaded.

"Applejack, stop!" Rainbow got right in front of Applejack and stared at her angrily. "What's your problem?!"

"My problem? Why, I don't have any problem."

"She is my friend, Applejack! Now leave her alone!"

Applejack gave her a smug look. "You...are friends with... I cannot believe this! A pony befriended a human! How cute. What are you going to do next? Kiss?"

"Shut up!...Why are you acting like this?" Winona stopped growling at me and instead started growling at her owner. Applejack looked puzzled and pointed a hoof at me.

"Growl at her, you stupid mutt." Fluttershy and Rainbow were startled. Rainbow glared at Applejack.

"...What did you do to her?! Who are you?!"

Applejack's imposter smiled just as I heard the sound of buzzing insects.

"What the hell..." I looked up and saw five pony-looking insect things floating right above Fluttershy's head. She also looked up and squeaked in fear.

"Well, well, well," one of them hissed. "The remaining Elements of Harmony AND the Human. We were just about to go look for you four, but here you are! How orderly and nice of you. Good job, Soldier 568." The Applejack imposter morphed into one of the bug ponies and flew up in the air.

"They're changelings! Get them!" Rainbow quickly flew up and kicked one of them in the face, while Winona jumped up and bit one in the leg. Fluttershy just closed her eyes and trembled on the ground. I tried getting up again, but the fork prevented me from doing anything. One of the changelings swooped down and landed right in front of me.

"Hmm...the Human is wounded? This task is much easier than I thought. With the most powerful member injured, gathering you up will be a breeze."

It punched me in the face with it's hoof and slightly blurred my vision for a few seconds. I heard Fluttershy scream and turned to see her but my vision was still terrible. When it finally cleared I saw the changelings sticking a purple crystal in Fluttershy's mouth. Rainbow was pinned down on the floor and was also being forced to eat a purple crystal.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

I once again tried getting up, but this time something kicked me back down. I turned around and saw a changeling with a crystal in it's hoof.

"Open wide..."

I kicked it with my good leg and it screamed in pain. While it was screaming I looked back to see if my friends were okay, but they were now lying motionless on the ground.

"What'd you do to them! I'll kill you all!" I got struck in the side of my head and I fell helplessly back on the ground. I couldn't see anything now, but I felt a crystal being shoved into my mouth.

"Go to sleep..."

* * *

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back.

_Ugh... Where am I?_

I lifted my head up and looked at my surroundings. It was pretty dark, but there was just enough light to see the room I was in. It looked like a fancy hotel room that only the richest of the richest could afford to sleep in. Most of the furniture was gold with little gems decorating everything.

_What the hell? Why am I in a room I can't afford?_

I saw a door at the far end of the room and crawled towards it.

_Geez...This would be a lot easier if my hands weren't tied and if my leg wasn't stupid._

When I reached the door, I grabbed the handle and tried opening it, but it seemed to be stuck.

_Hmm... There's no way out...Wait. Where is the light coming from?_

There was a sliver of light emitting from the wall opposite of the door so I slowly limped towards the wall. I looked through the crack and saw the sun on the horizon.

_Is this a window? Why is it all boarded up?_

I couldn't pull the boards off with my hands and I couldn't kick them down. I did the first thing that came to mind. I threw my whole body against them. I made quite a racket trying to break them but if anybody heard me, they didn't bother coming to see what was going on.

After throwing myself against the boards a few more times, they finally gave away and I nearly threw myself out the window. "Oh, shit!"

I dragged myself back in and inspected the place outside of my room.

_I'm in Canterlot again? Why would the changelings bring me to Canterlot?...At least I found a way to get out._

I poked my head out the window and looked down. I was pretty high up and didn't really want to jump out and kill myself. I tried finding a way to climb down but I was pretty sure I'd end up slipping and dying. "Great. I found a way to get out but I can't use it."

I sat down and stared at the floor.

_How do I get out? The changelings are obviously planning to do something to me if I'm still alive._ I looked back at the window and saw the broken pieces of glass.

_Hmm. Maybe the glass is sharp enough to cut this rope._

I grabbed a shard of glass and tried cutting off the rope around my wrists. The shard was sharper than I thought and sliced right through three of my fingers.

"OW!...Ugh, darn it..."

My blood made the glass really slippery so I had to be extra careful. "Oh...my goodness. If I cut myself again, I'm just gonna throw myself out this window."

After about twenty minutes of trying to hold the glass, I managed to cut through the rope with ease. I then used the same glass shard to cut off my shirt sleeve and wrap it around my hand. "I need to get out of here...I need to find Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

I walked out of the room through the broken window and looked around once more. There was a balcony to the right of me but it was too far away to safely walk over.

_I can jump...Or I can use my necklace..._

I closed my eyes and tried imagining a ladder that led up to the balcony. Unfortunately, when I opened my eyes nothing was there.

"What the hell, man! Why isn't my necklace working?!"

I reached into my shirt but the necklace was gone. "Where...is it?"

I began to panic. _Who took it? Was it Discord...or the changelings?_

I heard a noise coming from the room I was in and knew that my time to think was limited.

"Geez...Fuck it." I closed my eyes and jumped toward the balcony. I opened them and noticed that I was safely on the other side. Apart from screwing up my leg even more and causing my hand to bleed again, I was perfectly fine.

"YES!"

"What was that?!" I backed up against the wall and listened to the voices on the other side.

"Where is that human?"

"Look! There's blood! Do you think it went suicide?"

"Wouldn't the body be on the floor somewhere?"

"It jumped out!"

I didn't want to risk being seen so I looked for an entrance in the window. There was a door that led inside and I ran right towards it. Once I was inside, I noticed that it was as darker than the room I was in.

"Hello? Is anyone in he-" I stepped on something and a scream echoed throughout the room.

"How DARE you injure a defenceless pony like me! You imbecile! Get off! GET OFF!"

"Rarity! It's me, Sam!"

"The Human? Oh thank goodness...I thought you were a changeling. You don't know how grateful I am to see...hear a friendly and welcoming voice."

"Great. I need you to tell me what happened in Ponyville. How you were captured and why you are here."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, as if trying to remember what happened.

"Well, it was a morning like no other, I woke up at dawn and got ready to open up my shop. But there was something unusual about the sun...I had been up and about for nearly two hours and it was still dark outside. I got really curious to see if anypony else had noticed, but nopony was outside yet. This really bothered me so I walked out of my boutique and trotted around town to see if there was any trouble. AND THEN IT HAPPENED. Just as I was about to return home, a repugnant creature attacked me from behind! They underestimated the power I had within me and I kicked that horrendous creature as hard as I could. When I turned around to face the enemy, I noticed the wings, the eyes, the teeth! IT WAS A CHANGELING! I was so disgusted by it's grotesque appearance, that another one pushed me down from behind and put a crystal in my MOUTH! I can't remember anything after that, but all I know is that I am in a horrible place and someone wants to do something to my body..."

I took in all of the information she gave me and tried putting the pieces together.

_One of the changelings said that Rainbow and Fluttershy were the remaining elements...Were they trying to gather us up? If Rarity is here, that must mean everyone else is here too._

"Okay...Now be quiet...I'm gonna untie you and we're gonna get out of here and look for the others..."

"I really don't believe that you can 'untie' me, darling. I have tried all kinds of magic to get these heavy chains off me."

_Chains? Why did they use chains on her, but rope on me? Maybe it's because she's a unicorn...That's kinda racist..._

I walked around the room and tried finding something big and heavy. Then I heard Rarity gasp. "Sam, I think someone is coming! Hide!"

I wobbled over to a dresser and hid behind it. As soon as I sat down, the door creaked open and I heard Rarity scream. "Don't you dare touch me, you filthy, barbaric animals!"

"Shut up. We're taking you to witness the death of a friend." I peeked around the corner and saw them sticking a purple crystal in her mouth. Rarity stopped squirming and the changelings carried her out of the room.

I stood up and tried running after them as fast as I could.

* * *

The changelings dumped Rarity in the middle of a large room and flew away. I walked up to Rarity and tried waking her up.

"Hey...C'mon. Wake up." She was out cold. I heard a snore to the left of me and looked over to see Pinkie Pie also lying fast asleep.

"What the-" Everyone was there. Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were also sprawled on the floor, looking as if they were in an eternal sleep.

"Rise and shine." I looked up and saw Discord. He snapped his fingers and the sleeping ponies woke up.

"Discord! Why did you bring us here? Tell me!"

Twilight then walked out from behind him and gave me an evil look.

"Human. How lucky of you to join us for the execution. But we haven't decided which one was going to be executed." Discord snapped his fingers once more and Celestia appeared right in front of me.

She was in a worse condition than when I first saw her in the vision. Her once flowing mane had now slumped onto the floor. There were multiple bruises and cuts all over her body, but the worst part was her eyes. They seemed to be crazed, lost and dead.

"What did you do to her?" A bolt of magic struck me in the chest. I felt pain everywhere and my vision went black.

"You do not speak without MY permission, Human. I am your queen! And if you don't want to be killed yet, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Twilight? What's going on? I was called down here by the guards. They said you wanted to have a word with me?" I turned around and saw Princess Luna giving Twilight a concerned look. She then looked at her sister.

"Celestia!"

She ran towards her and tried helping her up. "What is the meaning of this?! Who is responsible for all of this?!"

Discord laughed and teleported to me. "Well you see Luna...This is HER fault."

"What?!" I pushed him away from me and look back at Luna. "You can't possibly believe him! He's been lying to all of you!"

"Sam is right! We are both lying to all of you!"

"Sam..." Rainbow was staring at me with an angry look on her face. "...What is he talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that Sam and I have known each other for quite some time. You see, she was my apprentice." Everyone now looked shocked. Discord just laughed.

"She was my spy, my pupil and now, my enemy. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she kept going at it. She was going to steal the Elements of Harmony for me."

I felt horrible. The looks on their faces told me everything: I was just like Discord, an insane, untrustworthy snake.

"How could you?" Luna was giving me a death glare. "HOW COULD YOU!? I trusted you! I freed you from the cell! And you repay me by wanting to overthrow me and my sister?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO BLIND?! I don't want to take over anything! I wasn't even supposed to come here at all! I am am a NORMAL human being that got teleported here just to be used! I could've been looking for a job right now, but no, Dipshit here had to make me part of his plan! And now he's blaming me for it! HE wants to take over Equestria, HE wants to kill you and your sister, HE is the one responsible for all of this!"

Luna seemed to ignore what I just said. She charged up her horn with magic and prepared to fire at me, but a pink bolt of electricity struck her head.

"You are too stubborn, Luna. Ignoring the Human's words of truth and deciding to get rid of the roach yourself. They are called the Traitors of the Land for a reason. But...she is A LOT more powerful than you. And so is your sister."

Luna gasped for air and looked back at Twilight. "What are you trying to say?"

Twilight sneered and charged up her horn with black magic. "What I'm trying to say, is that we need to get rid of powerful, opposing forces."

Discord pushed me forward and Twilight fired her magic.

The last thing I heard was someone scream my name.

* * *

"Ugh...what's going on..."

I opened my eyes and saw the sun's rays peeking in through the window. I sat up and looked around the room. My room.

"I'm back home? Did I just have a nightmare?..." I tried getting out of bed, but there was a pain in my leg and my hand. I quickly untied the cloth around my three fingers and saw that they were still bleeding. I then looked at my leg and saw that it had a partially melted fork jammed in it.

"It was real...No, NO!"

I got out of bed as quickly as I could and looked around.

_Why am I here?! I can't be here! Equestria needs my help! I have to go back! _

I was wobbling past my kitchen, when I heard something move behind me. I turned around and saw the pony I least expected to see.

Princess Celestia.

**A/N: Next chapter won't be in Sam's point of view. I'm still deciding who's it will be though... One of the Elements of Harmony OR a normal Equestrian citizen...**


	21. The Traitor's Apprentice

**I haven't posted anything in a bazillion years. I'm really sorry. I've had many issues and hazards happen in the week that has passed and I needed them fixed as soon as possible. But now I'm back! Ya'll don't need to worry anymore, I will be back to my usual routine. Anyway, I decided that I will write in Spike's POV. Why Spike you say? I've never really seen a lot of fanfics that include Spike's thoughts and actions, especially when it involves the Mane 6 and a human trying to save Equestria and stuff. I know some of you don't like Spike(maybe even hate him) but I will try to make him as likeable as possible. And as for jc, I know what you mean and I'm not offended in any way, the authors note wasn't directly pointed at you, a few horny wackos kept on asking me ridiculous questions and it was really driving me crazy. Anywho, the moment you've all been waiting for...chapter 21.**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

I walked around the castle trying to find Princess Luna and Celestia.

_Geez. Everyone's been kinda distant lately. I haven't seen ANY of the princesses in a week! It's like they're all avoiding me...especially Twi... Maybe she doesn't need me anymore._

After roaming the castle for what seemed like hours, I decided to walk outside and get some fresh air.

"I just need to clear my head for a little while. Being indoors is really affecting my mental state." As soon as I opened the door to the Canterlot Gardens, I nearly shed my skin.

"Wha-...Hi Discord... I was just making my way over to the Canterlot Gardens..." He gave me a disapproving look and walked past me.

_Phew... Thank Celestia he didn't talk to me... Then again, why didn't he talk to me? I at least expected him to pull a prank on me or something. _

I looked over my shoulder and saw him walking down the corridor. I got the strangest feeling in my gut and decided to follow him.

_Why is he in such a bad mood?_

I peeked around the corner and saw him casting a spell. There was a small circle of green flames at his feet and he started sinking through the floor. As soon as his head disappeared, I impulsively ran towards the fire and dived into it. It must have been a teleportation spell because on the other side there was nothing but darkness. I stayed quiet just in case Discord was near me. I didn't want to be turned into dragon juice if he found out I followed him.

After waiting for a few seconds, I assumed the coast was clear so I got up and started walking around in the dark.

"...Where am I?" I whispered.

I burped some flames out and quickly observed my surroundings. I seemed to be in a cave made out of crystals.

"Why would Discord come to such a dark place?" I heard some whispering behind me and I quickly shut my mouth. The whispering was not loud so it must've been far away.

_I need to find out what's going on. Teleporting to this cave was strange enough. Discord is hiding something down here..._

I crouched down and started crawling toward the whispers. I couldn't see anything and I mentally pleaded I wouldn't fall in a crevice or run into a monster. Crawling to the voices took too much time and effort, but nevertheless, I got there.

There was a bright, blue fire in the middle of the cave. The light was was bright enough to let me see the figures in front of me, but not bright enough for me to be seen. Discord had his back turned to me and was talking to...Chrysalis?!

_Oh sweet sapphires! Discord and Chrysalis working together? This cannot be good. _

"WHAT?! YOUR SPELL DIDN'T KILL CELESTIA AND THE HUMAN?!"

"Calm down Chrysalis, the spell teleported them into the human's dimension."

"I ORDERED YOU TO KILL THEM!" The Changeling Queen was having a huge fit.

_Wait...Sam and Celestia...are gone? _

"Chrysalis! Can you stop behaving like a little foal?! They are practically dead in Equestria! We just need to continue with our plan and stop worrying about the human. She can't return unless I summon her or if she has this." He snapped his fingers and a dog tag necklace popped out of nowhere.

"Fortunately, I remembered to take this away from her while she was asleep. Otherwise, she'd be able to teleport in and out of our dimension whenever she feels like it."

_So that can get them back to our dimension? I need to get that dog tag! _

Chrysalis stomped her hoof on the ground. "You idiot! Do you think I care about that? I wanted them dead and you kept them alive! Do you know how difficult it is to impersonate Twilight Sparkle? Your insanity spell is making her harder to control. And if Celestia and the human somehow return, they will make matters worse!"

"Do you not understand what calm down is? I spared the human's life for a reason. If the Elements of Harmony try to stop our plan, then I can just summon the human and she'll fight with us."

Chrysalis sneered and gave him a disapproving look. "How are you so certain?"

"Well, based on the fact that she betrayed her pony friends, they won't trust her and will treat her like garbage. I chose Sam over other humans for a reason. She is not very easy to manipulate, she is dubious and clever. But she is also extremely rebellious and overconfident. All of these combined form the perfect soldier...in my opinion. Anyway, by keeping Sam alive and by creating an animosity between her and the ponies, she is bound to help us."

I couldn't sit here and listen to their evil plan any longer. I ran out of my hiding spot and sprinted towards Discord. I jumped up in the air and snatched the dog tag necklace out of his hands.

"What the-"

Chrysalis shrieked and slapped Discord in the face. "You oaf! You said nopony saw you!"

"I didn't think an idiot like him would follow me!"

"GET HIM!"

Discord ran after me and tried taking the necklace away from me. Without thinking, I blew fire onto the necklace and it disintegrated into nothing. Discord pulled at his ears and screamed.

"GAH! What did you do?!"

"The necklace is far away from your evil hands! I knew you never truly reformed, it was all just a trick to make Equestria trust you!" He roared in anger and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I started to panic.

_He could be anywhere right now..._

_**Yes... I can be anywhere right now. But when I'm done with you, your body parts are going to be all over the wall...**_

I ran into the darkness again, but I knew he was watching me.

_**Ha ha ha! You can run but you can't hide! **_

I continued running and mentally hoped that I would find an exit. Discord grabbed my tail and started pulling me back.

"No! STOP!"

I turned around and blew fire onto his hand, causing him to release me and howl in pain. I then kept running at top speed until my lungs started burning. Just as I was coming to a stop,I tripped and fell on my face. I lifted my head up and desperately looked around trying to find a way to escape.

_It's too dark... I need a little light._

I vomited right in front of me and then lit my throw up with fire. It grossed me out, but it had to be done.

_This will last only a little while..._

I looked around for cracks and crevices in the cave walls, but only found one. It was a small rupture on a wall, but it was too small for me to crawl through. I heard some heavy footsteps coming from behind me and I was too tired to run. I pounded my fists against the crystal and wished it would break faster.

_Hurry up...HURRY UP!_

I heard some laughing, but it wasn't Discord. It was Chrysalis.

"Stupid dragon. Did you think you could get away from me?" Her horn lit up and she fired a bolt of energy at me. Instinctively, I jumped out of the way and the energy crashed against the fragile wall.

_Oh no..._

The cave started rumbling and chunks of crystal and rock were falling from the ceiling. The Changeling Queen laughed hysterically.

"Well, little dragon. This is where we say goodbye." She was engulfed by green magic and quickly disappeared.

I didn't have time to think; the floor beneath me gave away and I fell.

"AAAA!"

* * *

I imagined my life ending by landing on sharp stalagmites, but I instead landed in water.

_What?...I'm alive?_

I swam up to the surface and looked at my surroundings. I seemed to be in an underground river or something. I looked above me to see if the cave was still collapsing, but all I saw were rocks and broken crystal. I swam towards the river bank and tried calming myself.

_This is too much... The closest I've ever been to a near-death experience was with timberwolves, and now I put my life in danger by eavesdropping on Discord and Chrysalis. What a great way to end the week... It doesn't matter! I risked my life for a good cause._

I burped and the necklace popped out of the fumes.

"With this, I am sure I'll get Sam and Princess Celestia back!" I looked at the dog tag and noticed it had a dandelion engraved in it.

"Hmm. Cool. I wonder why this is so important... I mean, teleporting in and out of dimensions is dangerous, but why did Discord put so much interest in this little piece of metal?... Oh well, better put it around my neck so it doesn't get lost."

As soon as I put it on, the world around me started spinning uncontrollably. I tried yanking the necklace off, but it burned my claws as soon as I touched it.

"GAH! What's happening?!"

A million voices started whispering at the same time, but there was one that was louder than all the others.

_**Stranger. You are not our mistress. We are forever tied to one entity. You are not it. Let us go or suffer the consequences. **_

"I'm sorry! I-I just put it on to protect it! I know it belongs to someone else, but I need to find her first!"

_**...Your heart and mind is not that of evil, but of good.**_

"Exactly! I'm not evil, I want to help!"

_**...Find our mistress and we will give you power. Fool us...and we will drain your life... All of it. **_

I frantically nodded my head to let them know I understood. "I promise I'll find Sam! I promise!"

There was a bright, white light that came out of nowhere causing me to close my eyes. Suddenly, my arm started burning and an agonizing pain went through my body. Fortunately, the voices got quieter until there were no more. I blinked my eyes open and noticed that I was in a dark cell.

* * *

"What? What am I doing here?"

"Spike?!"

_Pinkie Pie?_

I flipped my head around and saw my friends pinned up against the wall with chains. "Guys! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, we can ask you the same question. What are ya doin' in here?" Applejack asked.

I didn't have an answer for that so I just shook my head and ran towards them. "There's no time to explain! We need to get out of here and rescue Sam!"

I heard somepony laughing at me and turned around to see Rainbow Dash.

"Really Spike? You want to save Sam? Hahahahaha! Okay...You must've been hit in the head with a lightning bolt or something...Cause that is the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"WHAT?! You think he said something funny?! What about my monkey joke?!"

I ignored Pinkie Pie and tried figuring out what was wrong with Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash...are you okay?"

"What kind of question is that? This is the best I've felt in all my life! Earlier today, I found out that Sam is the biggest, shithead in all of the universe! And the best part is that she died!"

She started laughing again, but this time it sounded forced.

_**She is in pain.**_

The necklace was talking to me through my mind.

_What?_

_**Our mistress cared deeply for Equestria and it's residents. But our mistress did not know that the Element of Loyalty had confused feelings about her. Loyalty did not trust our mistress in the beginning, but soon after, she gained her trust and friendship.**_

_So, why is Rainbow Dash in pain?_

_**Loyalty is being torn apart by multiple things... She is mad at herself for trusting and believing our mistress...but is also grieving over her departure... There is also small traces of remorse and guilt...**_

_So...Rainbow is mad at Sam, but wants her back? _

The necklace stopped whispering and I looked back at Rainbow Dash. I could only imagine what she was going through right now.

"Rainbow... I know you're feeling horrible about Sam right now, but we need to bring her back."

The rainbow-haired pegasus glared at me and struggled against the chains.

"You don't know anything! And I am not going to help that stupid bitch! I'm glad she's dead!"

"Shut up! You're lying and you know it! If you could, you'd fly out of here right now and start searching for Sam. You are not glad she's dead, you want her to be alive!" She looked away and slumped down on the wall.

"Now... We are all going to-" Fluttershy raised her hoof.

"Um...Spike, if you don't mind me asking...what is on your arm?"

The question caught me off guard, but I looked down at my arm anyway.

_So that's why my arm was burning..._

The little dandelion that was on the dog tag was now on my arm too.

"Uh... This...is like a cutie-mark...Yeah...Except this cutie-mark isn't about me, it's about Sam. I burned it onto my scales to...represent freedom and equality. Because that is what dandelions represent. Freedom and equality... And that's definitely what Sam would want for our country. If she were here right now, she would be battling Discord and fighting for our freedom!"

After I said my little speech, there was a tingly feeling in my chest.

_Fighting for our freedom? I like the sound of that. _


	22. The Uproar

**So this is where things start getting tense. Let's give a brief explanation of what's going on: 1. Sam and Celestia are in a different dimension 2. Discord and Chrysalis are working together 3. Spike is trying to bring Sam and Celestia back 4. Twilight is under various spells making her a crazy slave 5. The Elements of Harmony are in a place that only Celestia knows the location of 6. Luna is a weakling without her sister and can't defeat two evil masterminds 7. The Mane...5 are trapped inside a cell and need to get out. That's it. I summed up the last few chapters, just in case someone was confused/too lazy to re-read.**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

The escape plan consisted of several dangerous tasks.

I first needed to get the chains off of my friends. If the chains had a security alarm on them, then we would be screwed. If not, then they would easily be able to get out and we would move to phase two.

Phase two: find a way out of the cell. The cell we were in was a regular prisoner cell, but I knew that is was going to be heavily guarded.

"Okay, after Applejack kicks down the door, Rainbow and Pinkie are going to run out as fast as possible and knock the guards out. Once that's complete, Rarity and I will run to the main entrance and make sure no guards come downstairs. Fluttershy will then fly out with RD and scout the area for us. When the coast is clear, we'll run out of the castle and out of Canterlot!"

Applejack gave me a concerned look. "Spike, your plan is great, but... Don't ya think kickin' down the door is gonna make a great deal of noise?"

"Rarity can just use a levitation spell to catch the door before it falls. My plan is foolproof. Nothing can go wrong."

I walked over to Pinkie Pie and looked at the chains.

_Hmm... I wonder... Necklace? _

**_Yes, Dragon? _**

_I need you to remove my friend's chains._

**_We can grant you the power to do that, but we cannot do it ourselves. You must give a wish._**

Rarity waved a hoof in front of my face. "Spike? Are you alright? You look a little disoriented..."

"I'm just talking to this necklace. It is Sam's, but since she's not here, I need to hold onto it until I find her." Everypony looked at me like I just gave birth through my mouth.

"Sugarcube, are ya sure you're alright? Ya just said you were talking to a necklace."

"You don't believe me? Look, I'll show you. Necklace...talk." I waited a few seconds but there was no noise.

"Talk."

After a few more seconds, there was still no noise. Then Pinkie Pie jumped up with joy.

"OHMYGOSH! I can hear them!...Oh, nevermind. Those were just the voices I usually hear!"

I wondered what she meant by that, but knowing Pinkie Pie, it was probably disturbing.

I looked at the necklace again and got frustrated.

_Why can't they hear you?! _

**_Young dragon, we do not talk to the entire world. We only speak to one mind._**

I groaned in frustration and yelled at the necklace. "GIVE ME A HAMMER!"

The dog tag started glowing and a hammer appeared in my hand. Everypony gasped.

"...See? I'm not crazy. The necklace is some sort of magic producer."

**_Wrong, little dragon. We do not produce magic. We change it. You create things in your mind. We alter it and transfer it to reality. _**

"Nevermind. The necklace transfers magic...Anyway, I need something to get the chains off of you guys. This hammer will just squish the metal."

"Why don't you just turn the chains into rope?" Fluttershy asked.

I facepalmed. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"Okay..." I grabbed the necklace and pointed at Pinkie Pie's chains.

"Rope."

The iron chains melted away to reveal a thin piece of rope around Pinkie's hooves. Pinkie smiled and jumped with joy. "Look! It worked!"

I repeated the process with everypony else and they all tore the rope off with their teeth.

"This is amazing! Phase one is complete! Now, off to phase two!" Applejack ran over to the cell door and prepared to kick it down.

"Ya ready Rarity? Ah don't want to cause a racket."

"Am I ready? Applejack, what do you think I am? An unprepared nincompoop?"

"Okay...ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"WAIT, I'M NOT READY!"

Applejack kicked the door and it landed on the floor with a loud _CLANG!_ I rubbed my temples and sighed. "Whatever, just keep going with phase three!"

Rainbow and Pinkie Pie ran out out of the room and returned two minutes later. "There's absolutely no guards outside. Not even one!" Pinkie exclaimed.

WHAT?! No guards?!

"Are you sure? Maybe they are more up ahead..." We exited the cell and walked down the long corridor. Just like Pinkie said, there were no guards.

Applejack sighed. "Great plan Spike. Everything is runnin' along smoothly. We kicked down the door quietly, we beat up the guards and now we're gonna get out of Canterlot alive."

"Leave me alone."

We reached the main entrance and looked outside. No guards.

_I don't get it! Did they all decide not to come to work today or what?_

There was a sudden_ BANG_ and we all turned towards the noise. Another _BANG_ was heard, but this time it was a accompanied with screaming. We ran to the nearest window and looked outside.

Down below in the streets of Canterlot, there was a massive fight between civilians and guards. Blasts of magic, garbage cans and protest signs were flying all over the place.

Some of the guards were trying to calm the raging ponies down. Others were zapping them with electricity and a few of the guards were actually taking part in the fight.

_BANG!_

A pony in the middle of the crowd suddenly dropped dead. This caused an even greater riot than before. I looked up to see where the noise had come from and noticed Shining Armor. He was levitating a large metal contraption. After another second, a huge blast of energy shot out of the machine and killed a few raging ponies down below. All we could do was stand and watch in horror.

"What's going on?!"

We sprinted outside, but some guards quickly got in our way.

"STAY DOWN!"

Rainbow Dash kicked one in the face and flew into the crowd.

* * *

I knew leaving my friends behind was an asshole move. But this wasn't any ordinary protest uproar. I needed to find it's leader and figure out what was going on.

It didn't help that a lot of ponies were pushing past me, but I couldn't fly above them; many pegasi were being shot down with nets.

_Where are you?_

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash! Over here!"

_That's him!_

I frantically looked around trying to spot the orange earth pony but there was no sign of him anywhere. Something shoved me into an alley and I turned around to see Blaze. His eyebrow was heavily bleeding, but it seemed as if he hadn't noticed.

"Dude, what is going on?! First we get trapped, then Shining is killing everypony and there's a huge fight in front of the castle! What's going on?!"

He looked at me in a confusing way.

"What's happening? Are you blind? The end of our peaceful lives, that's what's happening! We came here to peacefully protest and news got out that Sam and Celestia are dead. They killed the one being that would restore peace and tranquility to our land! Now, they are going to pay."

I stomped my hoof on the ground. "What are you talking about?! We had peace and tranquility before all of this happened! Then Sam came here and ruined everything! You should be grateful she's gone!"

A wave of anger washed over his face.

"How dare you say that. You are being fed lies! Equestria was never the wonderland you believe it is! Have you ever bothered to step out of your world and go into somepony else's? Sam...was here to help! And you accuse her of everything bad that has happened? Pathetic. It seems to me that you are in favor of the creatures that want anarchy! Why don't you just sit your sad, little ass down and let the big ponies figure things out."

I punched him in the face. "Shut the hay up! You are not going to talk to me like that! I am the Element of Loyalty! You, your followers and Sam are rebellious scumbags that want to destroy the ideals of Harmony!"

He spat some blood out and glared at me. "Destroy? On the contrary, we want to preserve those ideals. It looks like you want to let them perish, though. Oh, and is that what you think of Sam? A rebellious scumbag? Ha ha! Your head is full of shit."

He walked out of the alley and ran into the crowd again.

I felt my heart drop.

_He's right. My head is full of shit... What is wrong with me? One minute I'm crying over Sam, then I get mad at her and start blaming her for everything..._

A bright ball of energy crashed in front of me and almost made me shit myself.

"Holy hayseed..."

"I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO TWILIGHT!"

I looked around the corner and saw Spike yelling at the guards with a megaphone. "LET ME SPEAK TO HER, YOU IDIOTS!"

I heard a strange noise and turned to see Shining Armor reloading his weapon. He then pointed it directly at Spike and my friends.

_Oh, no..._

I dashed out of the alley and flew straight towards Shining Armor.


	23. Yours truly

**Hello! If you thought this story was dead and rotting away in a grave, well you are wrong! This story still has a little more life flowing through it's veins, so sit back and enjoy the ride!... I am very sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just decided to take some time off and gather up all my thoughts. But now I'm am back and I will continue this fabulous story! (I just hope that no one wants to stab me with a knife...) And now ladies and gentlemen, the chapter we've all been waiting for: Chapter 23...**

** -BFP**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

I am the fastest flyer in all of Equestria.

My speed is so great, it can pop your ears and peel your skin off. If I am flying straight towards you with the intention of breaking every single bone in your body, then you pissed off the wrong pony.

I can only imagine what Shining Armor experienced. When I collided with the royal guard, a loud crunching noise echoed throughout the air. I had the air knocked out of my lungs and my vision went black; the first thing I tried to do was get balanced and remember how to breath.

I heard many voices around me, but I didn't pay them any attention. I just wanted to lie down and recover.

Horse_ apples... This is the worst crash ever... I wonder when the paramedics are gonna get here... _

My vision started clearing up and the first thing I noticed was Shining Armor. He was lying motionless on the floor. Apart from looking dead, his once vibrant armor was now crumpled up like a ball of paper.

_Oh my gosh..._

* * *

**_Some weeks later, unknown point of view..._**

_...It's been about three weeks since the uproar._

_That day changed my life forever... No more singing, no more dancing, no more harmony... Rainbow Dash managed to save us before it was too late, but I'd rather be dead now that my world is falling apart. _

_After Shining Armor was knocked out, all Tartarus broke loose. Civilians were attacking the guards. The guards were attacking the civilians. A bright flash came out of nowhere and blinded us all. When it finally subsided, we looked up and saw Princess Twilight Sparkle. _

_She didn't seem to care whether her brother was dead or not, but she was absolutely furious when she saw us._

_I remember trying to swallow my fear and look at her in the eye, but I felt like a foal. _

_Her horn lit up with evil magic and she fired at us. Suddenly, the world around me came to a halt. I looked at everypony around me, and saw that their faces had fear written all over. _

_That day changed me. Something in me ticked. For the first time ever, my love for everypony was divided. I developed something that no pony should. Hate. I hated Twilight. What she became. What she had done. And someone needed to stop her. She was supposed to support us... She was our friend, but now she is our enemy. And it was too late for us to do anything._

_In the few milliseconds of life I had left, I prayed to Celestia that a brave set of heros would take our place when we died. I closed my eyes and felt an enormous amount of heat engulf my body. But my death never came. _

_I opened my eyes and noticed a pink aura surrounding my body. I was severely confused, but I had no time to think. Rainbow flew right above us and ordered us to flee. I didn't need to be told twice. We all ran through the crowd of rioting ponies, trying to get to the other side of town._

_As we were running, I heard ponies screaming in agony as they were being murdered by their princess. _

_We made our way out of Canterlot and sprinted towards the Everfree Forest. _

_Even after we made it into the forest, the cries and howls were still ringing in my ears._

_Now, weeks after the uproar, I sit in what used to be Sugarcube Corner and write this letter on a poster. I can't write for much longer, the daily patrols are getting worse and I am very exposed. If the Sentinels find out I am here or if somepony rats me out, it's curtains for me. _

_This note is for anypony out there that knows the location of the Human or that wants to bring down the tyrant. Join us in an attempt to restore harmony and unity. The Elements of Harmony need you. Your comrades need you. If you wish to join or have any information, I will be waiting for you in the tree of knowledge. _

_Wishing you a safe journey,_

_Pinkamena Diane Pie, The Element of Laughter._

* * *

I spit the pencil out and observed the letter.

_This is a poorly written piece of junk. But if anypony actually reads it, they might be willing to meet me at the library._

I heard the sound of a baton banging against a door and I quickly put my cloak back on.

_Horse manure! I stayed longer than I should have! I can't go back to the library unnoticed. I'll have to fight my way back._

I exit the pastry shop as swiftly as possible and tried avoiding any open areas. It was pretty dark out, the sun hadn't been fully raised since Celestia's death. Only a few rays of sunshine escaped from the horizon. The moon and the stars were the only celestial beings that continued their usual routine.

I looked up at the sky and sighed.

_How wonderful it must be when you are a star... Shining bright... Smiling down at us... Telling us in their own way that everything is going to be okay... I remember the times when I was like a star. Bright, happy and smiling. Now I'm..._

I shook some depressing thoughts away and continued moving forward.

_Now I need to take care of my friends. I need to complete my mission or die trying..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a baton striking my head.

"HALT! Why are you not inside your premises? You are not allowed to be frolicing around past curfew! For that, I will have to cut your rations in half and you shall be whipped thirty times in pub-"

I uppercutted the stallion and he staggered back sharply. He reached for his energy pistol, but I was too quick. I slapped the pistol out of his hoof and took out my dagger. He must've been new because he didn't fight back and he didn't blow his Chaos Whistle.

_Too bad. It would have been nice if he put up a fight._

I ended his life by quietly slitting his throat. Even after dying, his face was still masked with genuine fear. I sighed once more and continued making my way towards the library.

_It's the way of life, Pinkamena. There is no room for the weak hearted or weak minded. If you let him live, you risk losing your life and friends._

This time I was more alert to my surroundings and I avoided walking into any more guards. When I finally reached the edge of the camp, I searched for a certain hole in the fence. After I slid underneath it, I sprinted towards the library, knowing that nopony would follow me.

_I do hope that somepony finds that letter... We need as much help as possible. Without the princesses and without Sam...we stand no chance against Twilight and her army._


End file.
